Vergessen
by SevMine
Summary: Eigentlich führte Lucy ein normales Leben. Kein perfektes, aber ein normales Leben. Bis ihre Pflegemutter stirbt und eine seltsame Frau auftaucht und ihr weißmachen will, dass ihr ganzes Leben eine Lüge war und dass sie eine Hexe ist. Mit 17 ist sie eigentlich schon zu alt, um in Hogwarts anzufangen, doch sie gibt ihr bestes. Wird sie jemals erfahren wer ihre wahren Eltern sind?
1. Chapter 1: Prolog

_Disclaimer: Die Personen, Handlungsorte, Gegenstände etc. gehören J.K. Rowling und ich verdiene kein Geld damit._

_Diese Geschichte ist meiner besten Freundin, Lissi, gewidmet._

_Gedanken sind kursiv geschrieben._

**Prolog**

Sie weinte. Dicke Tränen liefen ihre schönen Wangen herunter. Er hätte sich dafür schlagen können.

„Seit wann weißt du es?", fragte er leise.

„S-S-Seit z-zwei Monaten, a-aber ich dachte… ich dachte… es wäre vielleicht nur eine Grippe…", schluchzte sie. „U-Und jetzt… Was soll ich bloß tun?"

Sie blickte ihn verzweifelt aus ihren grünen Augen an.

„Ich… Ich weiß es doch auch nicht! Verdammt!", fluchte er und ließ sich auf einem Stuhl nieder.

Verzweifelt fuhr er sich mit seinen Händen durch die Haare. Warum musste das Ganze ausgerechnet ihm passieren? Die Nacht damals vor drei Monaten war schon schlimm genug gewesen!

„Es tut mir Leid…", hauchte sie und sah ihm in die Augen. „I-Ich hätte nicht… so viel… Warum hatte er bloß so viel Feuerwhisky mit zum Ball geschmuggelt?!"

„Das frag deinen perfekten Freund doch selbst!", sagte er wütend und verkniff es sich sie anzusehen.

„Er ist nicht mein Freund…"

„Na und? Du hättest es aber gerne so! Mach mir nichts vor. Ich weiß doch, wie du ihm immer hinterher rennst, verlegen wirst wenn jemand seinen Namen sagt und wie du ihn immer ansiehst. Dieser arrogante Mistkerl!"

„Sag das bitte nicht", flehte sie ihn an und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel die Tränen vom Gesicht, was schwarze Make-up Spuren hinterließ.

Es entstand eine unangenehme Pause in der jeder der beiden einen anderen Gegenstand musterte.

„Und was sollen wir jetzt tun?", brach sie schließlich das Schweigen.

„Wir? Das ist ja wohl deine eigene Angelegenheit", bemerkte er.

„Und auch deine! Schließlich ist es nicht nur mein Kind!", sagte sie wütend und stand auf. „Du bist genauso viel daran schuld wie ich."

„Jetzt mach aber mal einen Punkt! Wer hat sich denn hemmungslos mit Feuerwhisky voll laufen lassen? Ich oder du? Und wer hat sich dann an mich ran gemacht?"

Sie wurde rot und senkte den Kopf.

„Denkst du, dass ich das nicht schon genug bereut hätte? Alle Mädchen haben mir das noch Wochenlang unter die Nase gerieben. Dass ich mich von dir habe verführen lassen. Auf dem Abschlussball…"

„Du hast wohl eher mich verführt", sagte er bitter und blickte ihr in die Augen.

„Ich war betrunken! Denk doch mal nach! Da würdest du auch Dinge tun, die du später noch lange bereuen würdest."

„Es ist schön zu wissen, was du wirklich von mir hältst", sagte er nüchtern und sie wurde blass. „Es ist sowieso eine dumme Idee gewesen einen Abschlussball zu feiern, obwohl man noch ein halbes Jahr zur Schule geht. Hätten sich gewisse Leute das anders überlegt würden wir jetzt nicht vor diesem Problem stehen!"

Sie ignorierte einfach die Letzten beiden Sätze. Was hätte sie auch jetzt im Nachhinein dagegen tun können?

„So habe ich das doch nicht gemeint…", begann sie ausweichend. „Ich meine, hättest du dir vorgestellt schon mit achtzehn Vater zu werden?"

„Ich wollte noch nie Vater werden", sagte er kühl.

„Und denkst du, ich hätte vorgehabt in der Abschlussklasse schwanger zu werden? Du weißt wie viel mir die Schule und ein guter Abschluss bedeutet! Du wusstest von meinen Plänen. Ich wollte studieren… einen guten Job bekommen… heiraten und eine Familie gründen…"

„Tja, einen Punkt auf deiner Liste kannst du dann schon mal abhaken", sagte er und wandte sich zum gehen.

„Warte!", sagte sie und stellte sich ihm in den Weg.

„Warum?"

„Du darfst niemandem - Hörst du? - Niemandem jemals davon erzählen! Niemandem!"

„Ist ja schon okay", sagte er und hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Ich gebe dir mein Ehrenwort."

Sie nickte und er wollte jetzt endlich gehen, doch sie hielt ihn noch einmal zurück.

„Ich werde es nicht abtreiben", sagte sie ruhig. „Ich werde es nach der Geburt zur Adoption freigeben."

„Mach das, was du für richtig hältst, aber lass mich bitte damit in Ruhe. Ich will nichts von diesem Kind wissen. Auch nicht, wem du es gegeben hast, okay?"

Sie nickte traurig und ließ ihn gehen.

* * *

_8 Monate später…_

* * *

Sie stand unschlüssig vor dem kleinen Haus. Mehrmals hatte sie die Adresse überprüft, doch sie brachte es einfach nicht über sich das kleine Bündel vor die Haustür zu legen, sich unsichtbar zu zaubern und zu klingeln. Nervös spielte sie an ihrem Verlobungsring. Wenn ihr Ehemann jemals etwas davon erfahren würde…

Der Gedanke an ihren Verlobten gab ihr Kraft und sie lief leise die Auffahrt zur Tür hin. Das Haus war wirklich wunderschön, obwohl sie es für eine etwas ältere Frau, doch ein wenig zu groß fand. Es hatte zwei Etagen und eine Veranda. Was dem Haus auch noch seinen besonderen Stil verlieh war der Turm, der an der Seite des Hauses angebaut war. Allem in allem war es ein sehr schönes Haus und sie wusste, dass sie ihr Kind dort in guten Händen lassen würde und doch fühlte sich ihr Herz schwer an.

Wie konnte sie ihre Tochter bloß hier lassen? Sie war eine schlechte Mutter und außerdem würde ihr Verlobter es nicht verstehen, wenn sie versuchen würde es ihm zu erklären. Er würde sie wegjagen… sie nie wieder sehen wollen… Nein, dieses Kind stellte für sie bloß eine Belastung dar. Es wäre gut, wenn es endlich weg wäre. Der Leibliche Vater wollte eh nichts mit dem Kind zu tun haben, also war es das Beste, wenn sie es dieser alten und freundlichen Frau gab, die sich schon ein Leben lang eine kleine Tochter gewünscht hatte. Es war das Richtige.

Behutsam legte sie das Baby vor die Tür und legte den Brief neben es auf das Kissen. Sie starrte noch einige Sekunden auf es hinab und legte dann ihre Lieblingskette mit dazu. Es war eine wirklich schöne Kette. Sie war lang und silbern und hatte einen silbernen Anhänger in Form einer Lilie, der mit kleinen Diamanten besetzt war. Langsam und leise lief sie wieder zur Straße und warf einen Tarnzauber über sich. Ihre Tochter würde es hier schön haben. Sie würde einen großen, gepflegten Garten haben, eine nette Adoptivmutter und einen wundervollen Blick aufs Meer. Was konnte es sich mehr wünschen?

Plötzlich kam ein kühler Wind auf und das kleine Bündel auf der Veranda fing herzzerreißend an zu weinen und zu schreien. Kurz darauf öffnete eine Frau, die knappe fünfzig Jahre alt war die Tür und sah auf das kleine Bündel vor ihrer Tür herunter.

„Na wer bist du denn?", hörte sie die Stimme der Frau, die ihr vom Wind entgegen getragen wurde.

Sie hob den Brief auf und las ihn sich schnell durch. Als sie ihn fertig gelesen hatte schlug sie sich eine Hand vor den Mund und sah das Kleine seltsam bewegt an.

„Komm meine Kleine", sagte sie. „Ich bringe dich ins Warme. Bei mir wirst du es gut haben, das verspreche ich dir."


	2. Chapter 2: Briefe

**1. Briefe**

Tränen liefen über meine Wangen, als ich auf das tiefe Loch vor mir starrte, in dem der schwarze Sarg meiner Pflegemutter lag. In meinem Kopf klangen immer noch die Worte des Pfarrers.

„Erde zu Erde, Asche zu Asche, Staub zu Staub."

Alle Trauergäste waren inzwischen gegangen und nur ich stand noch vor dem offenen Grab mit meinen Blumen in der Hand. Ich konnte sie einfach nicht loslassen. Zu genau erinnerte ich mich noch an die Frau, die jetzt zwei Meter unter mir in diesem Loch lag. Ihr Lachen klingelte immer noch in meinen Ohren. Es war doch gerade erst eine Woche her, als sie mir einen Kuss auf die Wange gegeben, mich angelächelt und mir versichert hatte, dass sie in zwei Stunden wieder da sei.

‚Und mach keine Dummheiten, während ich weg bin', hatte sie gesagt und mich angelächelt.

‚Keine Sorge, Tante Eileen', hatte ich ihr versichert.

Ich nannte sie schon so, seit ich denken konnte. Sie war schon immer für mich da gewesen. Der Gedanke daran ließ mich noch einmal aufschluchzen. Das Leben war nicht fair! Sie wollte doch nur schnell einkaufen fahren…

Mit meiner zitternden Hand ließ ich eine Blume auf den Sarg fallen, was ein dumpfes Geräusch auslöste. Tante Eileen hatte mir nie etwas von meinen echten Eltern erzählt und ich wollte eigentlich auch gar nichts von ihnen wissen. Sie hatten mich damals, als ich gerade einmal eine Woche alt war vor die Tür von Tante Eileen gelegt. Dafür gab es keine Entschuldigung und selbst wenn es eine gäbe hätte ich sie nicht hören wollen. Ich wusste, dass mein Verhalten ziemlich Kindisch war, vor allem, weil ich diesen Oktober siebzehn wurde. Doch es ging nicht anders.

Immer wenn ich Tante Eileen nach dem mysteriösen Brief gefragt hatte, den sie neben mir auf dem Kissen gefunden hatte, war sie mir immer mit ihren Antworten ausgewichen.

‚Wie war die Schule, Lucy? Hast du noch Hunger, Lucy? Hast du schon deine Hausaufgaben gemacht? Wie geht es Claire?', hatte sie immer gefragt und meine Frage unbeantwortet gelassen. Doch eines Tages hatte sie mir keine Gegenfrage gestellt. ‚Ach der Brief… nun ja, da stand nichts wichtiges drin… Bloß dein Name und der Name deiner Eltern und dein Geburtstag. Du möchtest ihn sehen? Lucy, Schätzchen… es tut mir unendlich Leid, aber ich habe ihn vor einigen Jahren verbrannt.'

Ich hatte sie traurig angesehen, ihr aber sofort wieder verziehen. Sie leidete schon damals ein wenig an Alzheimer und schmiss öfter wichtige Dinge weg.

Die Sonne schien mir unbarmherzig ins Gesicht und ich warf mit einem kleinen Schluchzer den Blumenstrauß in das Grab. Es war unfair, dass die Sonne schien. Erstens, weil mir überhaupt nicht nach Sonne und Sommer zumute war (Herbst und Regen hätten besser gepasst) und zweitens, weil mir in den schwarzen Anziehsachen unerträglich warm wurde.

Ich warf noch einen letzten Blick auf den Grabstein. _Hier ruht Eileen Prince, geboren 1929-1995_. Sie hatte es nicht verdient so früh zu sterben. Sie wäre dieses Jahr gerade Mal 66 Jahre alt geworden. Ich wischte mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und schlurfte über den Friedhof. Niemand hätte mich jetzt mehr aufheitern können. Zuhause würde mich Mrs. Cooper erwarten, die noch eine Woche auf mich aufpassen würde. Dann würde ich in einem Heim wohnen. Für immer. Es war schrecklich. Tante Eileen hätte das niemals zugelassen…

Auf dem Weg nach Hause begegnete mir zum Glück keiner aus der Stadt. Das hätte mir jetzt wirklich den Rest gegeben, diese arroganten Schüler aus meiner Klasse zu sehen. Ich war dort nicht so beliebt, weil ich als das „Mädchen vom Land" galt. Sogar die Lehrer mochten mich nicht. Und das, weil ich zwei Meilen von der Stadt entfernt wohnte. Das Leben war einfach nicht fair.

Als ich die Tür aufschloss begrüßte Mrs. Cooper mich freudestrahlend. Ich hatte es satt sie immer gut gelaunt zu sehen. Sie lächelte einfach immer. Sogar, wenn sie mit einem sprach! Es war unheimlich. Eine Sozialarbeiterin oder so jemand in der Art hätte ich noch gut gefunden, aber nicht diese überdrehte Mrs. Cooper. Sie war eine von den Nachbarn, die bei uns quasi „um die Ecke" wohnten. Und mit einer halben Meile war das ja noch gar nichts. Sogar unsere anderen Nachbarn (eine Viertelmeile, eine Meile und eineinhalb Meilen) sagten, sie wäre ein wenig „verrückt". Und das konnte ich ihnen auch ausnahmsweise einmal glauben.

„Na, Lucylein", begrüßte sie mich mit einem Lächeln, als hätte sie drei Mal hintereinander im Lotto gewonnen. „Wie war's?"

„Traurig", sagte ich leise und sah sie wütend an.

„Hmm, ja, das kann ich mir vorstellen…", sagte sie und machte ein Nachdenkliches Gesicht (ohne jedoch, das Dauerlächeln abzustellen).

Ich warf meine Schuhe in die Ecke und lief zum Kühlschrank, um mir ein kühles Wasser zu holen.

„Wusstest du eigentlich, dass dir schwarz steht?", fragte sie unvermittelt, als ich mir ein altmodischen Glas aus dem Küchenschrank holte.

„Nein, ich habe noch nie darüber nachgedacht", sagte ich wahrheitsgemäß und schraube die Wasserflasche auf.

Ich machte mir wirklich wenig Gedanken darüber, wie ich aussah. Es war mir wirklich egal. Ich war eben anders, als die anderen Mädchen in meinem Alter und ich war stolz darauf. Ich schminkte mich nicht, blockierte nicht stundenlang das Bad, um meine Haare zu glätten und stand auch nicht Stundenlang vor meinem riesigen Kleiderschrank und suchte verzweifelt nach dem passenden Outfit. Bei mir wäre das sowieso nur reine Zeitverschwendung gewesen. Ich hatte schwarze, leicht gelockte, seidige Haare, einen blassen Teint und auffallend grüne Augen… und ich hasste es. Dauernd wurde ich verspottet, weil ich angeblich Angst vor der Sonne hätte und viel zu dicke Oberschenkel hatte. Okay, letztes hatten sie nicht gesagt, aber ich wusste, dass es so war.

Ich hätte mir beinnahe zu viel eingegossen, doch ich merkte es noch früh genug, setzte die Flasche ab, schraubte sie zu und stellte sie wieder in den Kühlschrank.

„Die Post ist übrigens kurz vor dir angekommen", bemerkte Mrs. Cooper und ich setze mich auf eine Küchentheke. „Und ein Brief ist für dich."

„Schön", sagte ich und nahm ihr den Brief ab, den sie hinter ihrem Rücken „hervorzauberte".

Miss M. L. E. Prince,

Zweites Zimmer oben Links,

2 Seaside Road,

Whitehaven,

Cumbria

Die grüne Tinte und die Genauigkeit der Adresse verwirrten mich. Ich bekam wirklich selten Post, um es genau zu sagen, nie. Und wenn ich welche bekam, dann war die Adresse meistens falsch geschrieben. Ich drehte ihn um und sah ein Wappen. Es war ein großes H, um das sich eine Schlange, ein Adler, ein Löwe und ein Dachs wandten. Seltsam.

Ich spürte Mrs. Coopers neugierige Blicke und wie die Spannung in der kleinen Küche stieg. Vorsichtig nahm ich einen Schluck von dem kühlen Wasser und öffnete den eigenartigen Brief.

_Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei_

Schulleiter: Albus Dumbledore  
(Orden des Merlin, Erster Klasse, Großz., Hexenmst.  
Ganz hohes Tier, Internationale Vereinig. d. Zauberer)

Verblüfft hielt ich inne. Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei? Wollte mir da jemand einen Streich spielen? Und wenn ja, war das wirklich nicht lustig.

_Sehr geehrte Miss Prince,  
wir freuen uns, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Sie an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei aufgenommen sind. Leider ist uns ein schreckliches Missgeschick passiert und dieser Brief kommt für sie etwas zu spät. Eigentlich fangen die Schüler an unserer Schule mit elf Jahren an, doch sie sind jetzt schon fast siebzehn. Wir bedauern unseren Fehler zutiefst, doch leider können wir an der Vergangenheit nichts mehr ändern. Näheres werden wir ihnen am 1. September erklären. Finden sie sich bitte pünktlich um 10 Uhr in Hogsmead ein._

_Falls sie noch weitere Fragen haben steht ihnen unsere Ministeriumsbeauftragte für Magische Unfälle – Mrs. T. Cooper – zur Seite. _

_Beigelegt finden sie eine Liste aller benötigten Bücher und Ausrüstungsgegenstände. _

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

Minerva McGonagall  
Stellvertretende Schulleiterin

Hätte ich noch Wasser im Mund gehabt hätte ich mich garantiert verschluckt.

„Okay, Mrs. Cooper, was auch immer sie mit diesem Brief bezwecken wollten, sie haben es geschafft. Aber das ist ein ziemlich geschmackloser Witz, finden sie nicht auch?"

„Ein Witz? Nein, ganz und gar nicht", sagte Mrs. Cooper beleidigt und für einen kurzen Moment verschwand das Lächeln aus ihrem Gesicht.

„Sie wollen doch jetzt nicht behaupten, dass das kein Scherz ist?", fragte ich und sah ihr fest ins Gesicht.

„Doch, mein Liebes. Das ist kein Scherz. Hogwarts gibt es wirklich und du bist eine Hexe", sagte sie ganz ernst und ohne zu blinzeln.

„Ich bin keine Hexe", sagte ich und musste lachen. „Sehe ich etwa unheimlich aus, habe eine schwarze Katze und einen Kessel, in dem ich giftige Zaubertränke braue? Oh, passen sie auf – vielleicht verfluche ich sie noch, weil sie mich enttarnt haben!"

Das sagte ich im Scherz und sprang von der Küchentheke.

„Das ist keine Sache, über die man Witz reißt", sagte Mrs. Cooper, doch ihr Dauerlächeln hatte sich wieder in ihr Gesicht geschlichen.

Ich blieb stehen und sah sie ernst an.

„Haben sie irgendwelche Beweise?", fragte ich ruhig.

„Natürlich", sagte sie beleidigt und holte einen Ast aus ihrer Handtasche hervor. Ich konnte mir ein Lachen nicht verkneifen, was mir einen bösen Blick von Mrs. Cooper einbrachte.

„Wingarium Leviosa", sagte sie und bewegte ihren Ast.

Ich traute meinen Augen nicht, als der Toaster zu schweben begann und langsam auf sie zuflog. Sie griff ihn sich aus der Luft und lächelte mich an. Ich wollte zurücklächeln, doch ich spürte wie meine Beine unter mir nachgaben und alles um mich herum schwarz wurde.

* * *

Als ich mein Bewusstsein wiedererlangte lag ich auf der altmodischen Couch im Wohnzimmer. Mrs. Cooper kniete neben mir und hielt mir ein Glas Wasser hin.

„Geht es dir wieder besser?", fragte sie besorgt und ich richtete mich langsam auf. Misstrauisch blickte ich auf das Glas Wasser und dann auf Mrs. Cooper.

„Sie sind… s-sie sind…", stammelte ich.

„Eine Hexe", beendete sie meinen Satz. „Genauso wie du."

„N-Nein, ich bin nicht so ein… so ein… Monster!", sagte ich. „Oder?"

„Ich fürchte…", setzte Mrs. Cooper an.

„Nein! Ich will davon nichts mehr hören! Nächste Woche gehe ich ins Heim von Whitehaven und werde dort ein ganz neues Leben anfangen. Die Leute hatten Recht, als sie sagten sie wären verrückt!"

Ich stand ein wenig wacklig auf den Beinen auf und rannte zur Treppe.

„Und sie will ich auch nicht mehr sehen!", rief ich und rannte die Treppe hoch. Oben angekommen verfehlte ich meine Tür und landete im Arbeitszimmer von Tante Eileen.

Entkräftet sank ich auf ihren Stuhl, nachdem ich die Tür noch verriegelt hatte. Wer wusste schon auf welche Ideen diese Verrückten kommen konnten? Traurig blickte ich auf das Durcheinander auf Tante Eileens Schreibtisch. Sie war immer eine sehr ordentliche Person gewesen, aber ihren eigenen Schreibtisch konnte sie nicht ordentlich halten.

Wie in Trance ordnete ich die Blätter und Dokumente, räumte die Stifte weg und räumte in den Schubladen auf. Bis ich plötzlich den gläsernen Briefbeschwerer umstieß und der hinter den Sekretär fiel. Ich seufzte, bückte mich und kroch rücklings über den Boden, um zu sehen, wo er abgeblieben war. Der schöne Briefbeschwerer, den Tante Eileen über alles geliebt hatte steckte zwischen der Wand und dem Sekretär fest. Ich streckte meinen Arm nach oben, um ihn zu greifen, doch die Lücke, in der er feststeckte war viel zu eng für meine Hand. Also krabbelte ich unter dem Schreibtisch hervor, klopfte mir den Staub von dem Kleid (auf Schwarzen Kleidern fällt einem Staub sofort unangenehm ins Auge) und nahm all meine Kraft zusammen, um den Sekretär von der Wand abzurücken. Plötzlich gab es einen Knall und ich hörte das Geräusch von splitterndem Glas.

_Mist! Ich habe den Briefbeschwerer zerbrochen!_, dachte ich und sah nach.

Tatsächlich lagen auf dem Steinboden die Scherben des Briefbeschwerers. Und noch etwas lag dazwischen… Ein Zettel…

Ich bückte mich, um ihn aufzuheben und erkannte sofort Tante Eileens Schrift. Das war es also, was ich Jahrelang für eine Papierblume im Glas gehalten hatte. Tante Eileen hatte das wirklich geschickt angestellt, aber woher wusste sie, dass ich ihn eines Tages kaputt machen würde?

_An mein Liebes Pflegekind Morgaine Lucy Eileen_, stand oben und ich wusste sofort, dass es in dem Brief um etwas Ernstes ging. Immer wenn Tante Eileen meinen ersten Namen ‚Morgaine' benutzte, ging es um etwas Ernstes. Ich hasste diesen Namen und deshalb wurde ich immer nur mit meinem zweiten Vornamen ‚Lucy' angesprochen. Nur Lehrer und Leute, die mich nicht richtig kannten benutzen meinen ersten Namen. Meinen dritten Namen fand ich wie meinen zweiten auch schön, aber bis auf Tante Eileen kannte ihn niemand. Das war auch gut so. Früher fand ich es immer lustig, dass meine Pflegemutter und ich denselben Vornamen hatten, bis mir Tante Eileen versicherte, dass das nur ein lustiger Zufall war und ich mir nichts weiter darauf einbilden sollte.

_Wenn du diesen Brief liest habe ich ihn dir entweder zu deinem 18. Geburtstag gegeben, du hast in meinen Sachen gewühlt oder ich bin gestorben. Wie ich dir schon oft gesagt habe, fand ich dich eines schönen Oktobermorgens vor meiner Tür. Du hattest bis auf deinen Korb, dein Kissen und deine Decke nichts weiter bei dir – bis auf einen Brief. Ich weiß, dass du sehr neugierig darauf bist, zu wissen was in dem Brief stand, den deine Eltern dir mitgegeben haben. Ich werde dir am Ende vom Brief verraten wo ich ihn versteckt habe._

_Wie gesagt fand ich dich und las den Brief. (Falls du ihn nicht suchen willst ist hier eine Kurzfassung). Darin stand, dass du am 19. Oktober Geburtstag hättest und Morgaine Lucy Eileen heißen würdest. Leider stand dort kein Nachname und deine Mutter (die diesen Brief geschrieben hatte) bat mich dir meinen Nachnamen zu geben. Dann standen unten noch die Namen deiner Eltern und darunter stand, dass ich über dich einen Schutzzauber sprechen sollte. Einen so starken Schutzzauber, dass die magische Welt bis zu deinem 18. Geburtstag nichts von deiner Existenz mitbekommen sollte. Ja Lucy, du bist eine Hexe. Genauso wie ich und deine Eltern. Es gibt sie wirklich, Zauberer und Hexen. Sie leben mitten unter uns, doch für normale Menschen (Muggel nennen wir sie) sind sie „unsichtbar". Genauso wie ihre Einkaufsmärkte, Restaurants und Schulen. Hogwarts ist die magische Schule, auf die du gekommen wärst, wenn ich dich nicht vor ihnen versteckt hätte. _

_Sollte ich dich neugierig gemacht haben, dann nimm den Schlüssel, den ich unten festgeklebt habe und schließe damit das Geheimfach am Rücken des Sekretärs auf. Nur mut._

_Viele Grüße,_

_deine dich liebende Pflegemutter_

Ich ließ das Blatt sinken. Sie hatte es auch gewusst. Sie hatte es auch gewusst und mir die Ganze Zeit über nichts gesagt! Eine unglaubliche Wut und Trauer stieg in mir auf und in meinen Kopf formte sich eine Frage. Warum?

Ich riss den Schlüssel vom Papier ab und umrundete den Sekretär. Ohne auf die Scherben zu achten suchte ich nach dem Geheimfach und merkte nicht, wie sich eine Scherbe in meine Fußsohle bohrte. Als ich es gefunden hatte schloss ich es mit zitternden Händen auf und blickte in… gähnende Leere. Bis auf eine Kette war das Fach leer. Es war eine schöne Kette. Sie war silbern und ihr Anhänger war eine Lilie. Ich nahm sie heraus und henkte sie mir um, dann brach ich in Tränen aus. Warum? Wo war der Brief? Warum war er nicht mehr hier?

Vor der Tür hörte ich Schritte.

„Lucylein, Liebes? Ist alles okay bei dir?"

„N-Nein", schluchzte ich und humpelte zu Tür. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich den schrecklichen Schmerz in meiner Fußsohle.

Ich schloss die Tür auf und eine verblüffte Mrs. Cooper starrte auf meinen Fuß und die dünne rote Spur, die er auf dem Boden hinterlassen hatte. Dann sah sie auf den von der Wand abgerückten Sekretär und den Scherbenhaufen dahinter, der in der Sonne funkelte.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie mitfühlend und stütze mich, während wir zur Treppe liefen.

„Ich wollte eigentlich nur ein wenig aufräumen… aber dann ist mir der Briefbeschwerer von Tante Eileen hinter den Sekretär gefallen. Ich wollte ihn wieder zurück auf den Schreibtisch stellen, aber als ich ihn von der Wand abrückte ist er… herunter gefallen und kaputt gegangen. In den Scherben habe ich einen Brief gefunden…", sagte ich und ließ mich vorsichtig auf der Couch nieder und reichte Mrs. Cooper meinen verletzten Fuß.

„Und? Stand etwas Interessantes drin?", fragte Mrs. Cooper neugierig und beäugte die Scherbe.

„Ja, also… der Brief war von Tante Eileen… und darin stand etwas über den Tag… an dem sie mich vor ihrer Haustür gefunden hatte", sagte ich und kniff die Zähne vor Schmerz zusammen, als Mrs. Cooper die Scherbe berührte.

„Warte kurz", sagte Mrs. Cooper und stand auf. „Ich bin gleich wieder da."

Kurz darauf kam sie mit einer Pinzette, Desinfektionsmittel und einer seltsamen goldenen Flüssigkeit wieder. Sie setzte sich und sprühte das kalte Desinfektionsmittel auf die Wunde. Vor Schmerz kniff ich die Zähne wieder zusammen. Mrs. Cooper nahm jetzt die Pinzette.

„Das könnte jetzt etwas wehtun", sagte sie und ich nickte.

Ich kam mir wie ein kleines Kind vor, das von seiner Mutter verarztet wurde. Ich konnte zwar nicht sehen was Mrs. Cooper tat, aber dem Schmerz nach zu urteilen hatte sie mit der Pinzette die Scherbe gepackt und versuchte sie vorsichtig herauszuziehen. Es folgte ein stechender Schmerz und dann war plötzlich alles vorbei.

„Er ist draußen", sagte Mrs. Cooper erfreut und zeigte mir den großen Splitter.

Ich seufzte erleichtert auf. Mrs. Cooper öffnete jetzt das Fläschchen mit der goldgelben Flüssigkeit.

„Was ist das?", fragte ich misstrauisch.

„Das ist Diptam Essenz, sie hilft bei Wunden aller Art", sagte sie und schmierte die Essenz großflächig auf meine Wunde.

Die Stelle wurde schnell warm und ich schnappte nach Luft, doch so schnell wie sie warm geworden war, wurde sie auch wieder kalt und ich spürte nicht mehr den Hauch eines Schmerzes. Vorsichtig drehte ich den Fuß so, dass ich die Fußsohle sehen konnte. Erstaunt blickte ich auf meine makellose Fußsohle. Nicht einmal ein Kratzer, geschweige denn eine Narbe war zu sehen.

„Wie…?", setzte ich an, doch Mrs. Cooper lächelte nur und mir wurde der Grund klar. „Magie."

„Ganz richtig mein Liebes", sagte sie. „Wolltest du mir nicht noch erzählen was noch in dem Brief stand?"

„Äh.. ja", begann ich. „Tante Eileen hatte die ganze Zeit über gewusst, dass ich eine… eine… Hexe bin…, aber sie hatte mir nie etwas gesagt… u-und sie hatte einen… Schutzzauber über mich gelegt?"

Mrs. Cooper nickte. „Wir hatten uns schon so etwas in der Art gedacht."

„Sie meinte, dass ich sonst schon früher erfahren hätte, dass ich eine… Hexe bin", sagte ich zögernd. Wie konnte ich selbst von mir behaupten, dass ich eine Hexe bin. Das hörte sich doch bestimmt sehr verrückt an?

„Ja, das stimmt", sagte Mrs. Cooper nachdenklich. „Junge Hexen und Zauber erfahren das meistens zu ihrem 11. Geburtstag, allerdings haben sie schon vorher Anzeichen dafür, dass sie zaubern können."

„Und wenn ich zaubern kann, warum ist mir dann nie so etwas passiert?", fragte ich.

„Du hast nie etwas geschehen lassen, das du dir nicht erklären konntest?", fragte Mrs. Cooper ehrlich erstaunt.

„Nein", sagte ich wahrheitsgemäß. „Ich kann mich wirklich an nichts erinnern…"

„Hmm… das hat wahrscheinlich an dem Schutzzauber gelegen", sagte Mrs. Cooper. „Wahrscheinlich hat er dich so gut versteckt, dass er auch deine Zauberkraft unterdrückt hat."

„Aber… nehmen wir mal an, dass das wirklich stimmt", warf ich ein. „Dann müsste ich doch jetzt… zaubern können?"

„Ja, da hast du recht", bemerkte Mrs. Cooper.

„Und wie soll ich das machen? Soll ich einfach meine Hände heben und…" Ich hob während ich sprach meine Arme, fixierte das große Buch im Bücherregal und brach ab, als das Buch auf mich zugeschwebt kam. „W-Was…? Wie…?"

„Ich nehme mal an, dass du mir jetzt glaubst", stellte Mrs. Cooper erfreut fest und lächelte mich an.

„I-Ich denke schon…", sagte ich etwas benommen und legte das Buch auf den Wohnzimmertisch.

„Gut, dann hätten wir das jetzt geklärt. Holst du mir schnell den Brief aus der Küche?"

„Warum zaubern sie ihn nicht her?", fragte ich ein wenig bissig.

„Das ist eine gute Frage", sagte Mrs. Cooper unverändert freundlich. „Ich denke, weil du aussiehst, als könntest du ein wenig Bewegung gebrauchen."

Ich musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Sie war trotz allem eine sehr gute Menschenkennerin. Vorsichtig stand ich auf und belastete erst den gesunden Fuß. Langsam setzte ich den „verletzten" Fuß auf. Er war wirklich verheilt. Ich spürte nicht den geringsten Schmerz. Mit zügigen Schritten lief ich in die Küche und nahm den Brief von der Küchentheke, auf der ich ihn liegengelassen hatte.

Als ich ihn Mrs. Cooper brachte zog sie noch einen zweiten Zettel aus dem Briefumschlag heraus, den ich zuerst gar nicht bemerkt hatte.

„Was steht darauf?", fragte ich neugierig.

„Das ist die Liste mit den Dingen, die du besorgen sollst. Es ist die Liste für Erstklässer. Morgen werden wir uns auf den Weg machen, um diese Dinge zu kaufen."

„Welche Dinge denn?", fragte ich. „Und wo wollen wir sie kaufen?"

„Das wirst du morgen noch früh genug sehen", erwiderte Mrs. Cooper nur und faltete beide Briefe wieder ordentlich zusammen und steckte sie in ihre Tasche. „Lass dich überraschen."

Auch wenn ich es nicht gerne zugab… ich war wirklich neugierig. Als ich noch einmal über das Datum auf dem Brief nachdachte fiel mir plötzlich etwas Wichtiges ein.

„Der erste September ist doch schon in vier Tagen", bemerkte ich und Mrs. Cooper sah mich an.

„Ich weiß", sagte sie. „Deshalb ist es auch höchste Zeit einkaufen zu gehen und deine Sachen zu packen."

„Meine Sachen packen? Aber wofür denn? Ich dachte, dass ich nicht ins Heim gehen werde…"

„Das wirst du auch nicht", sagte Mrs. Cooper ruhig. „Hogwarts ist… wie soll ich das am besten sagen? Hogwarts ist wie ein Internat. Du bleibst das ganze Schuljahr über dort. Nur in den Sommerferien müssen alle Schüler nach Hause gehen."

„Und wo soll ich dann hin?", fragte ich.

„Äh… nun ja…", sagte Mrs. Cooper und sah mich traurig an. „Ich werde alles versuchen, um deine Leiblichen Eltern ausfindig zu machen. Vielleicht nehmen sie dich ja über die Ferien auf? Und wenn nicht, kannst du bei mir wohnen."

„Das ist sehr nett von ihnen", sagte ich und meinte es auch so. „Dann werde ich jetzt mal packen gehen."

„Mach das, mach das", sagte Mrs. Cooper in Gedanken versunken.

Ich lief nach oben in mein Zimmer, schloss die Tür und lehnte mich mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür. Was war bloß mit mir los? Vor einer Woche hatte ich noch ein glückliches Leben und ahnte von nichts, heute früh hatte ich ein trauriges Leben und ahnte von nichts und jetzt hatte ich ein seltsames neues Leben und wusste davon. Als ich zu meinen Schreibtisch sah traten mir wieder Tränen in die Augen. Dort stand ein schwarzweiß Bild von mir und Tante Eileen. Ich war gerade mal sechs Jahre alt und hatte eine Zahnlücke. Auf dem Bild saß ich auf Tante Eileens Schoß und lächelte breit in die Kamera, so dass man meine Zahnlücke nicht übersehen konnte. Ich konnte mich noch genau an den Tag erinnern. Es war an meinem sechsten Geburtstag gewesen. Tante Eileen hatte mir dieses schöne Sommerkleid geschenkt und wir hatten zusammen, wie jedes Jahr, ein Foto gemacht. Im Hintergrund glitzerte die Sonne auf dem Atlantik und Tante Eileens Haare wurden vom kühlen Oktoberwind in alle Richtungen geweht und trotz alldem versuchte sie tapfer zu lächeln. Das war das schönste Foto was ich von uns beiden hatte. Die anderen waren auch schön, aber das fand ich persönlich am allerschönsten.

Seufzend und mit einer Hand die widerspenstigen Tränen wegwischend lief ich zu meinem Kleiderschrank und zog meinen Koffer heraus. Abschätzend stand ich vor ihm und betrachtete ihn kritisch. Noch nicht einmal die Hälfte meiner Sachen würde darein passen. Ich brauchte einen größeren Koffer.

Leise (damit niemand mich hörte, was eigentlich sehr sinnlos war, denn wer sollte mich schon hören?) lief ich auf den Dachboden und sah mich um. Wenn Tante Eileen auch eine Hexe gewesen war, dann war sie bestimmt auch nach Ho… Hog… Hogwarts gegangen. Ich streifte einmal durch den kompletten Dachboden und wollte schon aufgeben, als mir plötzlich etwas ins Auge stach. Eine Kiste, die von einem Tuch verhangen war. Oder war es keine Kiste? Ich beschloss mir das genauer anzusehen und zog das weiße Tuch von der vermeintlichen Kiste. Zum Vorschein kam ein riesiger Schrankkoffer. Der Koffer schien ziemlich alt zu sein und ich öffnete ihn vorsichtig. Als ich ihn von innen betrachtete war mir klar mit welchem Koffer ich nach Hogwarts gehen würde.

Im Inneren des Koffers gab es auf der einen Seite Platz, um Hemden oder Kleider auf Bügeln aufzuhängen. Auf der anderen Seite gab es drei kleine Schubladen, eine Mittlere und eine große Schublade. Ich überlegte schon jetzt wie ich meine Sachen darauf aufteilen konnte und kam zu dem Schluss, dass alles in den Koffer rein passen würde. Ich klappte ihn wieder zu und wollte ihn anheben. Leider war das Gewicht dieses Riesen etwas zu schwer für mich und ich rief nach Mrs. Cooper, damit sie mir half den Koffer in mein Zimmer zu tragen.

Als er endlich in meinem Zimmer stand begann ich damit ihn einzuräumen. In das oberste Fach legte ich Socken und Unterwäsche. In das zweite legte ich Hosen und einige Pullover. In das dritte legte ich Schals, Handschuhe und noch ein paar weitere T-Shirts. In das mittlere Fach kam der Rest an T-Shirts und Pullover, sowie ein Badeanzug und Badelatschen. In das größte Fach legte ich persönliche Dinge wie meine zwei Fotoalben, ein paar meiner Lieblingsbücher und zwei Umhängetaschen. Auf die Bügel hängte ich zwei Strickjacken, eine Winterjacke und eine Regenjacke. Kleider besaß ich nicht und Blusen konnte ich nicht ausstehen. Ganz zuletzt packte ich mir noch ein paar Schuhe ein. Stolz blickte ich auf den geschlossenen Koffer, bis mir einfiel, dass mir ein paar Pflegeprodukte aus dem Bad nicht schaden konnten. Also sprintete ich ins Bad, griff mir zwei neue Zahnbürsten, eine Zahnpastatube, meinen Kamm und meine Bürste, meine wenigen Zopfgummis und Spangen, meine Creme, Duschgel und Haarshampoo. Zufrieden kehrte ich in mein Zimmer zurück und brachte diese letzten Dinge noch im Koffer unter.

* * *

Am Abend lag ich zufrieden und unruhig in meinem Zimmer. Mein Schrank war fast komplett leer, bis auf ein paar Anziehsachen, die mir eindeutig zu klein waren. Der Rest sah irgendwie halbleer aus und ich fühlte mich, als würde mir etwas fehlen. Unruhig warf ich mich von einer Seite auf die andere. Würde ich heute Nacht überhaupt noch schlaf finden?

Ich warf immer wieder unruhige Blicke auf meinen Wecker, bis mir (um halb eins) einfiel, dass ich ihn in dieser Schule vielleicht gebrauchen könnte. Also stand ich auf, öffnete leise meinen Koffer und verstaute den Wecker gut zwischen meinen Schals.

Schnell lief ich wieder zu meinem Bett und legte mich wieder hin. Kurz darauf hörte ich, wie Mrs. Cooper überall das Licht ausmachte, die Tür zum Wohnzimmer schloss und sich im Gästezimmer schlafen legte. Doch ich konnte immer noch nicht einschlafen. Ich öffnete meine Augen und blickte in die Sternenklare Nacht hinaus. Vielleicht würde es mir helfen, wenn ich die Gardinen zuzog? Doch noch während ich diesen Gedanken abwog fiel ich einen tiefen Schlaf.

* * *

_Wie gefällt euch die Geschichte bis jetzt? Habt ihr vielleicht eine Idee, was Lucy vergessen haben könnte? Hinterlasst eine Review :)_

_LG_

_SevMine_


	3. Chapter 3: Winkelgasse

**2. Winkelgasse**

Ich hatte einen sehr verrückten Traum. Ich war an einen Pfahl gefesselt. Hinter mir waren auch meine Eltern festgekettet, aber so, dass ich sie nicht sehen konnte. Der Pfahl an den wir gefesselt waren stand auf einem Scheiterhaufen. Es war Nacht und eine riesige Menschenmenge stand um uns herum. Mir gegenüber erkannte ich Mrs. Cooper, die die ganze Zeit über schrie: „Sie ist eine Hexe! Sie ist eine Hexe!" Irgendwo in der Mitte der Menschenmenge sah ich das blasse Gesicht von Tante Eileen. Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht. Und dann brach plötzlich riesiger Applaus aus, als der Pfarrer mit einer Fackel kam. Die Zeit schien stehen zu bleiben, als er sich dem Zweighaufen näherte und ich hielt die Luft an. Hinter mir hörte ich meine Mutter rufen: „Nein, verbrennen sie uns, aber verschonen sie meine Tochter!" Doch der Pfarrer lachte nur, holte aus und warf die Fackel auf den Haufen. Die Flammen verbreiteten sich unheimlich schnell. Gleich hatten sie meine Füße erreicht…

Schweißgebadet schlug ich die Augen auf und setzte mich in meinem Bett auf. Sonnenlicht fiel durch das Fenster auf den Boden vor meinem Bett. Ich spürte mein Herz immer noch rasen, als ich aufstand und einige wackelige Schritte ins Bad machte. Ich drehte den Wasserhahn auf und spritze mir kühles Wasser ins Gesicht. Ein riskanter Blick in den Spiegel sagte mir, dass ich wie eine lebendige Leiche aussah. Dunkle Schatten prangten unter meinen Augen, mein Gesicht schien noch blasser auszusehen, als gewöhnlich und meine Haare standen nach allen Seiten ab. Ich band sie mir schnell zum Pferdeschwanz zusammen und entschied mich nach unten zu gehen.

Mrs. Cooper wartete schon am reichlich gedeckten Frühstückstisch auf mich und mir schlug sofort der Geruch von frischen Brötchen entgegen.

„Guten morgen", begrüßte sie mich fröhlich und sah dann stirnrunzelnd auf meine nackten Füße. „Ist das nicht ein wenig riskant?"

„Solange sie diese goldgelbe Essenz haben nicht", sagte ich und grinste sie an.

Sie lächelte zurück. „Hast du gut geschlafen?"

„Ja", log ich und setzte mich auf meinen Stuhl.

„Du siehst ziemlich müde aus…", bemerkte Mrs. Cooper. „Ich werde dir dann mal einen Kaffee kochen… und deine Augenringe… na ja, es gibt nichts, was ein Concealer nicht wieder hinbekommen könnte."

„Ich schminke mich nie", bemerkte ich, während ich mir ein Brötchen aufschnitt.

„Na, das kann man ja jetzt ändern", sagte Mrs. Cooper fröhlich und startete die Kaffeemaschine.

Ich antwortete ihr darauf nicht und machte mich lieber daran mein Brötchen hungrig zu verschlingen. Als ich fertig war nippte ich vorsichtig an dem Kaffee. Trotz der vielen Milch schmeckte er sehr bitter. Mir wurde schlagartig bewusst, warum ich sonst nie Kaffee trank.

„Wohin gehen wir heute?", fragte ich nachdem ich tapfer die Hälfte der Tasse ausgetrunken hatte.

„Als erstes fahren wir nach London, was die meiste Zeit des Tages in Anspruch nehmen wird und dann gehen wir in die Winkelgasse zum Einkaufen. Nachdem wir damit fertig sind übernachten wir zwei Nächte im ‚Tropfenden Kessel' und fahren dann nach Hogsmead", erklärte Mrs. Cooper.

„Von dem meisten habe ich noch nie etwas gehört", sagte ich in Gedanken versunken.

„Das liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass diese Orte nur für Hexen und Zauberer sind", antwortete Mrs. Cooper und stand auf, um den Frühstückstisch abzuräumen.

„Wie lange wird die Fahrt dauern?", fragte ich nachdem ich auch den Rest der Tasse getrunken hatte.

„Wenn wir gut durchkommen… Fünfeinhalb Stunden ungefähr", sagte Mrs. Cooper nachdenklich. „Es ist wirklich schade, dass euer Kamin nicht an das Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen ist…"

„Das Flohwas?", fragte ich verwirrt.

„Nun ja… es ist so eine Art… Transportmittel für Hexen und Zauberer. Fast alle Kamine der magischen Familien sind an das Netzwerk angeschlossen. So kann man schnell und bequem von einem Ort zum anderen kommen. Man steigt nur in den Kamin, sagt den Zielort und streut eine Prise Flohpulver in die Flammen."

„Das hört sich aber nicht gerade angenehm an", bemerkte ich ein wenig zaudernd. Nicht schon wieder Feuer.

* * *

Nachdem ich fertig gewaschen und angezogen war und Mrs. Cooper sich noch dazu entschieden hatte meinen „kleineren" Koffer mitzunehmen ging es endlich los. Zu aller erst schleppten wir den Schrankkoffer zum Auto und verstauten ihn im Kofferraum. Den leeren Koffer packten wir auf den Rücksitz und ich entschied mich auf dafür hinten Platz zu nehmen. Und dann ging es auch schon los. Traurig blickte ich durch die Rückscheibe noch einmal auf das Haus, das für fast siebzehn Jahre mein Zuhause gewesen war. Ein letztes Mal blickte ich auf den ordentlichen Rasen und die sauberer Auffahrt, die von wunderschönen Rosensträuchern gesäumt war. Ein letztes Mal blickte ich auf den glitzernden Atlantik, der sich hinter unserem Haus vom Himmel abzeichnete. Jetzt hätte ich alles dafür gegeben, um noch einmal am Strand und an den Klippen entlang zu laufen. Doch leider war es jetzt dafür zu spät.

Ich fragte mich, wie lange es dauern würde, bis ich dieses Haus wieder sehen würde und, ob ich es überhaupt jemals wieder sehen würde. Die Zeit verlief langsam, während wir an Feldern und Städten vorbeifuhren. Zweimal machten wir eine Pause. Während der Fahrt betrachtete ich oft die Lilienkette, die ich unter meiner Strickjacke trug.

Um fünf Uhr Nachmittags hielten wir mitten in London vor einem sehr alt und dreckig aussehenden Pub. „Zum Tropfenden Kessel" stand außen dran und ich war mir nicht ganz sicher, ob ich mich dort hineintrauen sollte. In meiner Fantasie sah ich schon alte, dreckige Männer, die schon zu dieser Uhrzeit komplett besoffen waren.

„Nur Mut", sagte Mrs. Cooper und drückte mir den leeren Koffer in die Hand.

Vorsichtig lief ich darauf zu. Die anderen Menschen schienen diesen Laden überhaupt nicht wahrzunehmen, denn sie liefen einfach, als wenn nicht wäre daran vorbei. Zögernd betrat ich den Pub und meine Augen mussten sich erst an das Dämmerlicht, was darin herrschte gewöhnen. Ein älterer Mann mit einer Glatze kam sofort auf uns zu.

„Wie schön sie mal wieder zu sehen Mrs. Cooper", sagte der Mann erfreut und blickte dann mich an. „Und das ist die junge Hexe?"

Mrs. Cooper nickte. „Haben sie unsere Zimmer schon fertig, Tom?"

„Natürlich", sagte Tom, nahm mir den leeren Koffer ab und führte uns die Treppe hoch.

Oben angekommen wies er auf eine Tür mit der Nummer 12 und auf eine mit der Nummer 10.

„Wir haben noch einen Koffer im Auto", sagte Mrs. Cooper und überreichte Tom ihren Autoschlüssel. „Es wäre schön wenn sie ihn in das Zimmer Nummer 12 tragen könnten."

„Aber gerne doch", sagte Tom und verschwand wieder die Treppe nach unten.

„So, und wir werden jetzt in die Winkelgasse gehen", sagte Mrs. Cooper voller Elan und ich folgte ihr die Treppe herunter, durch den Schankraum zu einer Tür neben der Bar.

Ich folgte ihr nach draußen und fand mich plötzlich im Hinterhof des Pubs wieder, der von einer steinernen Mauer umgeben war. Bis auf einen Mülleimer und Unkraut war dort nichts Besonderes. Doch Mrs. Cooper machte ein paar Schritte auf den Mülleimer zu, holte ihren Zweig heraus und berührte einen Stein oberhalb des Mülleimers. Erst passierte nichts, aber dann schoben sich die Steine zur Seite und gaben ein Tor frei, das zu einer gut besuchten Gasse führte.

Mehr als ein „Wow" brachte ich in diesem Moment nicht zustande. In der „Gasse" liefen seltsam gekleidete Menschen (überwiegend ältere). Sie trugen bunte Mäntel und einige von ihnen trugen sogar Spitzhüte. Mir kam das alles wie im Film vor und staunend folgte ich Mrs. Cooper durch das Tor, welches sich hinter uns wieder schloss. Hier gab es so viele Dinge zu bestaunen, dass ich wahrscheinlich nur noch mit offenem Mund herumlief. Mrs. Cooper steuerte zielsicher auf einen Laden zu unserer linken Seite zu und ich folgte ihr. Über der Tür stand „Potages Kesselladen" und ich fragte mich, was wir hier wollten.

„So", sagte Mrs. Cooper und holte die Briefe aus ihrer Tasche, die sie gestern eingepackt hatte. „Lies selbst, was wir brauchen."

Ich nahm ihr den Zettel ab und las ihn mir staunend durch.

_HOGWARTS-SCHULE FÜR HEXEREI UND ZAUBEREI_

Uniform  
Im Schuljahr benötigen sie:  
1. Einen einfachen Spitzhut (schwarz) für tagsüber  
2. Ein Paar Schutzhandschuhe (Drachenhaut o.Ä.)  
3. Einen Winterumhang (schwarz, mit silbernen Schnallen)

_4. Eine komplette Schuluniform_

Bitte beachten Sie, dass alle Kleidungsstücke der Schüler mit Namensetiketten versehen sein müssen.

Lehrbücher  
Sie sollten jeweils ein Exemplar der folgenden Werke besitzen:  
- Bathilda Bagshot: Geschichte der Zauberei  
- Adalbert Schwahfel: Theorie der Magie  
- Emeric Wendel: Verwandlungen für Anfänger  
- Phyllida Spore: Tausend Zauberkräuter und -pilze  
- Arsenius Bunsen: Zaubertränke und Zauberbräue  
- Lurch Scamander: Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind  
- Quirin Sumo: Dunkle Kräfte. Ein Kurs zur Selbstverteidigung

_- Kassandra Wablatschki: Die Entnebelung der Zukunft_

_- Wilbert Slinkhard: Theorie der magischen Verteidigung_

_Ferner werden benötigt:  
- 1 Zauberstab  
- 1 Kessel (Zinn, Normgröße 2)  
- 1 Sortiment Glas- oder Kristallfläschchen  
- 1 Teleskop  
- 1 Waage aus Messing_

_- Mondphasentafel_

_- Sternenkarte  
- Zaubertrankzutaten (nur die Wichtigsten)_

_Es ist den Schülern zudem freigestellt, eine Eule ODER eine Katze ODER eine Kröte mitzubringen._

DIE ELTERN SEIEN DARAN ERINNERT, DASS ERSTKLÄSSLER KEINE EIGENEN BESEN BESITZEN DÜRFEN

Ich blickte auf. Vollkommen verwirrt.

„Ich brauche einen Kessel aus Zinn mit der Normgröße 2?", fragte ich verwirrt und sofort kam der Verkäufer mit einem Kessel auf mich zu.

„Brauchen sie sonst noch etwas, Miss?", fragte er höflich.

„Ä-Äh…", stotterte ich.

„Sie braucht noch ein Kristallfläschen", sagte Mrs. Cooper. „Oder nein… sagen wir besser zwei."

„Womit soll ich das denn bezahlen?", fragte ich komplett verwirrt. „Ich habe doch gar kein Geld…"

„Oh doch meine Liebe", sagte Mrs. Cooper. „Tante Eileen hat reichlich für dich vorgesorgt. Sie hat dir ein halbes Vermögen in Gringotts hinterlassen. Ich war schon vor einigen Tagen hier und habe die Summe für dich abgeholt, die wir für den Einkauf brauchen."

Und damit zeigte sie auf einen voll gefüllten Beutel in ihrer Tasche, der ziemlich schwer aussah. Der Verkäufer kam mit zwei Kristallfläschen zurück und Mrs. Cooper überreichte ihm eine Handvoll Goldener Münzen.

„Was war das womit du bezahlt hast?", fragte ich sie, als wir den Laden verlassen hatten.

„Das ist Zauberergeld. Es wird in der magischen Welt als Zahlungsmittel verwendet", sagte sie, kramte in ihrer Tasche und zog eine kleine Bronzene Silbermünze heraus. „Das ist ein Knut."

Dann holte sie eine silberne Münze heraus. „Das ist ein Sickel. 29 Knut ergeben einen Sickel."

Sie kramte wieder in ihrer Tasche und zog eine von den großen goldenen Münzen heraus. „Und das ist eine Galleone. 17 Sickel sind eine Galleone."

Ich nickte und wir liefen zum nächsten Geschäft weiter. „Apotheke" stand über dem Geschäft.

_Endlich mal ein „normaler" Laden_, dachte ich erleichtert. Wie falsch ich doch lag.

Im Inneren erwarteten mich viele eigenartige Dinge und ein äußerst merkwürdiger Geruch.. Angefangen bei den Aalaugen direkt neben der Tür (Kaufen sie jetzt! Nur noch für kurze Zeit im Sonderangebot!) bis hin zu den Pflanzen auf der anderen Seite des Ladens. Bis auf die Artikel, die zum Verkauf bestimmt waren sah der Laden wirklich ein wenig wie eine Apotheke aus.

Leicht angeekelt betrachtete ich rotbraune, glitschige Dinge in einem großen Glas, bis mir das Schild auffiel. Drachenlebern. Ich musste ein würgendes Geräusch unterdrücken. Vorsichtig darauf bedacht nichts weiter anzustarren lief ich mit Mrs. Cooper zur Kasse. Dort stand ein Mann. „Mr. Bobbin" stand auf seinem Kittel. Mrs. Cooper holte den Brief wieder heraus und überreichte ihn mir.

_Zaubertrankzutaten (nur die Wichtigsten)_

„Äh… was meinen die mit „nur die Wichtigsten" Zaubertrankzutaten?", fragte ich Mrs. Cooper.

„Das wirst du gleich sehen", sagte Mrs. Cooper zu mir und wandte sich dann an den Apotheker. „Wir hätten gerne die Grundausstattung zum Tränkebrauen."

Der Apotheker warf ihr einen verwirrten Blick zu.

„Dann können sie ja gleich alles mitnehmen", sagte er nachdenklich.

„Oh nein", sagte Mrs. Cooper liebenswürdig. „Sie haben mich nicht ganz verstanden. Ich meinte die Grundausstattung für Schüler."

„Welches Schuljahr?"

„Erstes bis fünftes bitte", sagte Mrs. Cooper und Mr. Bobbin begann die Zutaten zusammenzusuchen.

Zehn Minuten später verließen wir den Laden. Den Einkauf (Er enthielt alles. Von Wellhornschnecken bis Florfliegen) hatte Mr. Bobbin in eine Tüte gepackt, die von Innen magisch vergrößert war, damit die ganzen Zutaten hineinpassten. Jetzt ging Mrs. Cooper zielstrebig auf einen Laden auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite zu. Dieses Mal war ich aber wirklich erleichtert. Ein Buchladen. Was konnte mich hier schon überraschen?

Wir betraten den Laden mit dem Namen „Flourish & Blotts" und ich sah sofort die vielen Bücherregale mit alten und neuen Büchern. Ein seltsames Gefühl durchströmte mich. Ich hatte dieses Gefühl immer, wenn ich irgendwo Bücher sah. Dann musste ich einfach dorthingehen und sie mir ansehen. Und wenn man sie kaufen konnte, kaufte ich sie. Ich hatte die Liste noch in der Hand und ging diesmal auf eigene Faust los, um die Bücher zusammen zu suchen.

Mrs. Cooper sah sich die Bücher an, die ich herausgesucht hatte.

„Das hast du gut gemacht", lobte sie mich, hielt dann aber kurz inne, als sie auf die Bücher stieß, die nicht auf der Liste standen. „Die standen aber nicht auf der Liste."

„Ich weiß, aber sie hören sich interessant an", sagte ich und legte „Tanz mit einer Todesfee" und „Abstecher mit Vampiren" von Gilderoy Lockhart mit zu den anderen Büchern auf die Kasse.

„Na dann", sagte Mrs. Cooper und zwinkerte mir zu. „Es ist ja dein Geld."

Jetzt liefen wir wieder auf die andere Straßenseite, um im Laden neben der Apotheke einzukaufen.

„Willkommen in Wiseacres Zauberausrüstung", begrüßte uns sofort ein kleiner, aber fröhlich aufgelegter Mann. „Was möchten sie kaufen."

„Also ich bräuchte eine Messingwaage, ein Messingteleskop, eine Mondphasentafel und eine Sternenkarte", las ich von der Liste vor.

„Kommt sofort", sagte der Mann und verschwand schell im Lagerraum. Kurz darauf war er mit den gewünschten Gegenständen wieder da und überreichte sie mir freudestrahlend in einer Tüte.

„Viel Spaß im neuen Schuljahr, Miss", verabschiedete er sich von uns, als wir bezahlt hatten.

Der nächste Laden war eine Schneiderei mit dem Namen „Madam Malkins – Anzüge für alle Gelegenheiten".

Auch hier wurden wir sofort begrüßt. Eine streng aussehende kleine Frau kam aus dem hinteren Teil des Ladens auf uns zu.

„Ah Mrs. Cooper, schön sie wieder zu sehen – und wen haben wir hier?", fragte sie.

„Lucy Prince", stellte ich mich höflich vor.

„Nein… das kann nicht sein… oder doch? Bist du mit der Eileen Prince verwandt, die ich kenne?", fragte sie und musterte mich kritisch.

„Äh… nein. Ich bin… war ihre Adoptivtochter", sagte ich und die Frau schien beruhigt zu sein. „Oh, das tut mir Leid… Was kann ich für dich tun?"

„Miss Prince braucht eine komplette Schuluniform Ausstattung. Allerdings muss sie erst in ein Haus eingeteilt werden. Könnten sie deshalb für die Kleidungsstücke, für die sie das Haus benötigen schon die Maße nehmen und sie dann unverzüglich nachdem ich ihnen das Haus mitgeteilt habe nach Hogwarts senden. So schnell wie es geht. Geht das in Ordnung?", fragte ich.

„Mrs. Cooper sie sprechen hier mit der besten und schnellsten Näherin der Winkelgasse", sagte Madam Malkin schon etwas freundlicher. „Komm mit, ich werde jetzt deine Maße nehmen."

Mrs. Cooper und ich folgten Madam Malkin in den hinteren Teil des Ladens. Ich stellte mich ganz normal hin und Madam Malkin begann mit einem Maßband meine Maße auszumessen.

„Und warum kommst du erst so spät zu mir? Ich habe dich doch vorher noch nie hier gesehen. Oder wohnst du erst seit neustem in England?", fragte Madam Malkin interessiert.

„Ähm… nein… ich lebe schon mein ganzes Leben in England…", sagte ich zögernd.

„Sie werden bestimmt demnächst im Tagespropheten näheres erfahren können. Diese nervigen Reporter stürzen sich doch auf jede Story – und sei sie noch so klein", sagte Mrs. Cooper mit einem leicht ärgerlichen Unterton.

„Ah, ja. Das kenne ich", sagte Madam Malkin und holte einen schwarzen Umhang aus einem Regal, der mir wie angegossen passte. Sie faltete ihn zusammen und legte ihn mit noch einem zweiten auf den Ladentisch.

Es entstand eine kurze Pause, in der Madam Malkin in einer Truhe nach einem passenden Spitzhut für mich suchte. Als sie ihn gefunden hatte legte sie ihn mit zu den Umhängen.

„Weißt du denn wer deine Eltern sind? Das würde mich wirklich brennend interessieren", sagte sie und hielt mir eine weiße Bluse hin, die ich anprobieren sollte.

„Nein, leider nicht", sagte ich während ich mich im Spiegel betrachtete. Oh Gott, ich hasste Blusen.

„Das tut mir Leid", sagte Madam Malkin und ich sah echte Anteilnahme in ihrem Gesicht aufblitzen.

Eine halbe Stunde später standen wir wieder in der Winkelgasse mit einer weiteren Tüte mit zwei Umhängen, drei weißen Blusen, drei schwarzen, knielangen Röcken, vier schwarzen Strumpfhosen, grauen Kniestrümpfen und Drachenlederhandschuhen.

„Wo gehen wir jetzt hin?", fragte ich.

„Was fehlt uns denn noch?", fragte Mrs. Cooper und wies auf die Liste, die ich immer noch in meiner Hand hielt.

„Ein Zauberstab und… eine Eule oder eine Katze oder eine… Kröte?"

„Oh, ein Haustier! Das hätte ich beinahe vergessen!", sagte sie und tippte sich mit der Hand an die Stirn. „Dann komm mit."

Wir liefen wieder auf die andere Seite der „Gasse" in einen Laden mit dem Namen „Eeylops Eulenkaufhaus & magische Menagerie". Drinnen staunte ich über die Käfige mit Eulen, die Katzen und die Kröten.

„Was für ein Haustier hättest du denn gerne?", fragte mich Mrs. Cooper.

„Ich weiß nicht…", sagte ich und stockte, als ich eine braune Eule mit weißen Flecken sah, die weiter hinten in einem Käfig saß.

Ich ging darauf zu und betrachtete die Eule genauer. Auf einem Schild stand „Walkauz" und der Preis. Bei dem Preis sank mir der Mut. So viel Geld konnte ich unmöglich noch übrig haben. Mrs. Cooper bemerkte meinen traurigen Blick und legte mir ihren Arm um die Schulter.

„Weißt du was Lucy? Ich kaufe dir den Walkauz. Nein, kein aber, ich möchte ihn dir schenken und es ist doch meine Entscheidung, ob ich dir etwas schenke oder nicht."

„A-Aber der Preis…", wollte ich protestieren.

„… ist genau richtig für eine gute Eule", sagte Mrs. Cooper, die sich anscheinend nicht mehr von ihrer Meinung abbringen ließ.

Kurz darauf war ich eine stolze Eulenbesitzerin.

„Wie willst du deine Eule nennen?", fragte mich Mrs. Cooper und ich überlegte.

„Es ist ein weiblicher Waldkauz… also… hmm… Athene."

Ich erinnerte mich noch gut an meine letzte Geschichtsstunde. Wir hatten die griechischen Götter behandelt und der Name gefiel mir am besten. Ich hatte mir in dieser Stunde vorgenommen sollte ich jemals ein Haustier haben es Athene zu nennen.

„Hört sich schön an", sagte Mrs. Cooper freundlich und nahm mir den Käfig ab, um ihn zu tragen.

Auf dem Weg zum nächsten Laden sah ich zum ersten Mal ein paar Zauberer und Hexen in meinem alter. Sie liefen einfach an mir weiter, ohne mich überhaupt wahrzunehmen, aber für mich war das alles neu und ich hatte mir wirklich nicht vorstellen können, dass die anderen Gleichaltrigen Hexen genauso „normal" wie ich aussahen. Falls man mich überhaupt als „normal" bezeichnen konnte.

„Vielleicht kommt dir der Mann jetzt ein wenig seltsam vor", sagte Mrs. Cooper, als wir vor einem Laden standen, der anscheinend Zauberstäbe verkaufte. „Aber Mr. Ollivander ist der beste Zauberstabmacher, den es hier gibt."

Ich nickte und wir betraten den Laden. Eine leises Glöcken klingelte und ein sehr alt aussehender Mann kam auf uns zu. Sein Haar war weiß und lockig.

„Ah Mrs. Cooper", begrüßte er sie. „Fichte und Drache, Elf Zoll, leicht federnd, nicht wahr?"

Mrs. Cooper nickte und schob mich ein bisschen weiter nach vorne.

„Ich bin hier, um für Miss Prince einen Zauberstab zu kaufen", sagte sie und Mr. Ollivander musterte mich aus seinen blassilbernen Augen.

„Ich habe sie hier noch nicht gesehen. Haben sie ihren ersten Zauberstab von einem anderen Zauberstabmacher gekauft? Vielleicht von meinem Freund Gregorowitsch?", fragte er mit seiner sanften Stimme.

„Nein leider nicht", sagte ich. „Bis gestern wusste ich noch nicht einmal, dass ich zaubern kann."

„Also eine Muggelgeborene?", fragte er. „Du siehst aber schon ziemlich alt aus für deinen ersten Zauberstab."

„Äh…"

„Das erkläre ich dir später", flüsterte mir Mrs. Cooper zu. Zu Mr. Ollivander sagte sie: „Nein, ihre Eltern waren beide Zauberer, aber wir wissen nicht, wer ihre Eltern waren. Sie wurde schon früh zur Adoption freigegeben."

„Das tut mir Leid", sagte Mr. Ollivander und musterte mich erneut. „Ja, jetzt wo sie es gesagt haben… sie hat mit jemandem Ähnlichkeit, der vor einigen Jahren einmal hier seinen Zauberstab gekauft hatte, doch genau kann ich mich nicht mehr erinnern… Vielleicht wenn ich den Zauberstab sehen würde… aber so…"

„Das ist nicht so schlimm", sagte Mrs. Cooper.

„Hmm… ja, egal", sagte er, drehte sich um und zog eine dünne Schachtel aus einem der vollen Regale. „Vielleicht wäre der hier etwas für sie, Miss Prince. Apfel mit einem Kern aus Drachenherzfaser, Zwölfeinhalb Zoll, relativ geschmeidig."

Er öffnete die Schachtel und gab mir den Zauberstab, obwohl ich nicht umhin kam ihn in Gedanken Zweig zu nennen.

„Wenn es der richtige Zauberstab ist müssten sie das spüren. Vielleicht schwenken sie ihn ein bisschen hin und her?", fragte Mr. Ollivander, doch sein Blick sagte mir, dass das nicht der richtige Zauberstab war. Als ich ihn bewegte zersplitterte die Lampe auf der Ladentheke.

„Hmmm… ja, das war dann wohl nichts", sagte er, ging ins Lager und kam mit drei Schachteln zurück.

„Vielleicht Eibe und Einhorn, Zwölfeinviertel Zoll, geschmeidig?", sagte er und reichte mir einen dunkleren Stab, als den vorherigen.

Erst passierte nichts, doch dann fielen mehrere Zauberstabverpackungen aus dem gegenüberliegenden Regal. Das passierte auch bei den zwei weiteren Zauberstäben.

„Okay, sie dürfen jetzt nicht verzweifeln, Miss Prince", sagte Mr. Ollivander ruhig, als er meinen verzweifelten Blick gesehen hatte. Ich wollte bloß nicht noch mehr von seiner Einrichtung zerstören. Das war alles. „Ich hätte da noch einen. Weinrebe und Einhornhaar, Elfeinhalb Zoll, Unnachgiebig…"

Mit diesen Worten überreichte er mir einen Zauberstab inklusive Verpackung. Ich nahm ihn heraus und auf einmal schien alles in goldenes Licht getaucht zu sein und mir wurde angenehm warm. War ich tot? Hatte ich den ganzen Laden in die Luft gesprengt? Doch dann war dieses Gefühl vorbei und Mr. Ollivander blickte mich zufrieden lächelnd an.

„Ist das der richtige?", fragte ich zögernd und Mr. Ollivander nickte.

„Was hat es jetzt eigentlich mit den ‚Muggelgeborenen' auf sich?", fragte ich Mrs. Cooper, als wir wieder draußen waren.

„Das sind Zauberer und Hexen, die keine magischen Eltern haben", erklärte mir Mrs. Cooper. „Es gibt auch Zauberer und Hexen, die magische Eltern haben, aber nicht zaubern können. Sie werden Squibs genannt."

„Hört sich kompliziert an", sagte ich, während wir an den Läden vorbeiliefen, in denen wir schon gewesen waren.

„Hast du Hunger?", fragte Mrs. Cooper plötzlich unvermittelt.

„Ja… ein bisschen…", sagte ich und Mrs. Cooper strahlte mich an.

„Was hältst du von einem kleinen Eis?"

Ich nickte und wir liefen auf eine kleine Eisdiele zu. „Florean Fortescues Eissalon" stand oben über dem Eingang. Die Eisdiele war schön farbenfroh angemalt und Mrs. Cooper bestellte für mich und sich einen Fruchteisbecher.

„Was ist Hogwarts eigentlich genau? Und was kann man dort machen?", fragte ich, als Mr. Fortescue unsere Eisbecher brachte.

„Hmm… wo soll ich anfangen? Also Hogwarts sieht aus wie ein Schloss, aber Muggel sehen nur eine alte Ruine. Die Erstklässer werden am Anfang jedes Schuljahrs vom Sprechenden Hut in eins der vier Häuser eingeteilt. Es gibt Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor und Slytherin. Je nachdem, in welchem Haus deine Eltern waren oder wie du bist wirst du in ein Haus eingeteilt. Man sagt, in Hufflepuff wird jeder aufgenommen. Gerechtigkeit, Treue und Fleiß werden dort besonders geschätzt. In Ravenclaw kommen die ‚Intelligenten'. Dort werden vor allem Intelligenz, Gelehrsamkeit und Weisheit hervorgehoben. Nach Gryffindor kommen die tapferen und mutigen und nach Slytherin die zielstrebigen und ehrgeizigen Schüler. Vor allem Reinblütige Schüler – also Schüler, die eine Hexe und einen Zauberer als Eltern haben. Man sagt, das nahezu alle Todesser in Slytherin waren."

„Todesser?", fragte ich ein wenig verwirrt.

„Oh, du weißt es ja noch gar nicht", sagte Mrs. Cooper. „Ich dachte, dass ich dir davon schon erzählt hätte. Also, wie du dir vielleicht denken kannst gibt es in der Zaubererwelt nicht nur gute Zauberer und Hexen sondern auch welche, die sich für die dunkle Seite der Macht entschieden haben. Einer von ihnen, der Schlimmste von allen ist Du-weißt-schon-wer. Niemand traut sich seinen Namen auszusprechen, obwohl er schon seit fünfzehn Jahren verschwunden ist. Damals war er auf der Spitze seiner Macht. Eines Nachts entschloss er sich dann die Potters aus Godrics Hollow zu töten. Er brach in ihr Haus ein, tötete erst James Potter und dann Lily Potter und zuletzt wollte er ihren kleinen Sohn, Harry Potter, auch töten, doch irgendetwas passierte und er verschwand auf mysteriöse Art und Weise. Viele sind der Meinung, dass er jetzt für immer verschwunden ist, aber man munkelt, dass er vielleicht zurückgekommen ist. Dieser Harry Potter ist eine Berühmtheit, weil er als einziger von du-weißt-schon-wems Opfern überlebt hat. Erst letztes Jahr fand ein… Wettbewerb in Hogwarts statt, bei dem ein Teilnehmer leider starb. Harry und Prof. Dumbledore – der Schulleiter von Hogwarts – behaupten fest, dass er-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf wieder zurück ist und Cedric Diggory sein Opfer war. Aber ich… ich weiß nicht so genau, was ich davon halten soll…"

„Warum? Und wie heißt dieser Zauberer denn?", fragte ich gespannt.

„Weil das Zaubereiminsterium felsenfest behauptet, dass das eine Lüge ist und sich Harry Potter nur aufspielen will, um Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Ich bin allerdings nicht der Meinung…", sagte Mrs. Cooper und machte eine kleine Pause. „Und jetzt zu du-weißt-schon-wem. Niemand traut sich seinen Namen zu sagen. Denn viele haben Angst vor ihm und das solltest du lieber auch. Zu seiner Zeit hat er viele unschuldige Zauberer und Hexen getötet. Es war wirklich schrecklich… Aber du willst jetzt bestimmt seinen Namen wissen oder?"

Ich nickte eifrig.

„Hm… na gut. Er heißt Lord Voldemort", sagte sie und senkte ihre Stimme.

„Lord Vo…?", wollte ich fragen, doch Mrs. Cooper unterbrach mich schnell.

„Das solltest du besser nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit sagen."

Ich nickte und wandte mich wieder meinem Eisbecher zu.

* * *

_Wie hat es euch gefallen? :)_


	4. Chapter 4: Ein neues Leben

**3. Ein neues Leben**

Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich aus einem traumlosen Schlaf auf. Das Bett in Zimmer 12 war unglaublich weich gewesen und sogar das Essen war einigermaßen akzeptabel gewesen. Ich setzte mich auf und rieb mir die Augen. Kleine Strahlen des Sonnenlichts fielen durch die löchrigen Vorhänge vor den dreckigen Fenstern und ich war mir sicher, dass Spinnen auf dem Dach des Himmelbettes herumkrabbelten. Ein Schauder lief mir den Rücken herunter und ich stand schnell auf.

Gegenüber dem Bett stand ein altmodischer Waschtisch mit Spiegel, Wasserkanne und Schüssel. Der Kamin war aus, doch es war auch so recht warm im Zimmer. Ich goss warmes Wasser (bestimmt war es durch einen Zauber warm gehalten worden) in die Schüssel und wusch mir damit das Gesicht. Die Augenringe warnen nicht mehr so schlimm, doch mit Mrs. Coopers Concealer waren sie sogar noch unauffälliger gewesen.

Nachdem ich mit waschen und anziehen fertig war blickte ich noch einmal auf das ungemachte Bett und überlegte, ob ich es so zurücklassen konnte. Ich entschied mich dagegen und machte die Decke und das Kissen schnell ordentlich bevor ich die Tür leise öffnete und hinter mir schloss. Auf dem Flur war es ruhig, bis auf das laute Schnarchen, was aus Zimmer 15 zu hören war. Ich lief langsam auf die Treppe zu und betrat den Schankraum unten. Würde Mrs. Cooper schon auf mich warten? Und wenn nicht, was sollte ich dann dort alleine machen?

Als ich am Fuß der Treppe angekommen war überblickte ich schnell den Raum. Keine Mrs. Cooper. Anscheinend schlief sie noch. Während ich noch abwägte mich wieder zurück auf mein Zimmer zu schleichen kam auch schon der Besitzer Tom auf mich zu.

„Haben Sie gut geschlafen Miss Prince?", fragte er mich höflich und zum ersten Mal wünschte ich mir, dass ich ein wenig selbstbewusster wäre. Stattdessen nickte ich nur leicht und fragte mich warum in der hinteren dunklen Ecke drei Zauberer zusammengesunken auf ihren Stühlen saßen. Waren sie…?

„Oh, die schlafen nur", sagte Tom, der meinem Blick gefolgt war. „Es ist gestern Nacht sehr spät gewesen."

Und jetzt grinste er mich an und wies auf einen Tisch in der Nähe der Treppe. Ich setzte mich und fragte mich, was Tom noch von mir wollte, als er schon wieder zu reden begann.

„Möchten Sie schon etwas essen? Sie sehen sehr hungrig aus."

Ich wollte das gerade verneinen, als mein Magen protestierend knurrte. Also nickte ich wieder.

„Und was hätten Sie gerne? Eine Aalsuppe oder lieber ein frisches Stück Leberpastete?"

„Äh…", ich sah ihm fragend in die Augen. „Haben Sie vielleicht auch einfach nur ein Toast?"

Er nickte. „Und zum trinken?"

„Orangensaft?", fragte ich leise. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie hier eh nur Bier und Wasser.

„Äh… was halten Sie von einem kühlen Glas Kürbissaft? Er wird ihnen bestimmt gut schmecken", sagte Tom und verschwand in der „Küche".

Doch ich irrte mich mit der Annahme, dass er dort kein Toast hinbekommen würde und mir trotz allem Leberpastete geben würde (bei dem Gedanken wurde mir übel). Fünf Minuten später kam er mit drei Toast und einem Becher Saft zurück. Ich roch erst einmal an dem Getränk und nahm dann einen kleinen Schluck. Das Getränk war wirklich schön kühl und schmeckte leicht süßlich. Ich war erleichtert und traute mich jetzt auch das Toast zu kosten.

* * *

Am Samstagabend war es dann so weit. Ich musste nur noch einmal schlafen und dann würde ich mit meinen ganzen Sachen nach Hogwarts fahren und dort auch bleiben. Für ein Jahr. Zwischen anderen Jugendlichen, die so wie ich waren. Vor Aufregung konnte ich nicht schlafen und ließ mir noch einmal alle Sachen durch den Kopf gehen, die ich in den letzten Tagen gelernt hatte. Ich hatte durch meine Bücher geblättert und besonders das Zaubertränkebuch hatte mich sehr gefesselt und ich freute mich irgendwie auch schon diese ekelhaften Zutaten zu verwenden. Außerdem hatte ich mitbekommen, dass es eine magische Zeitung gibt, die „Der Tagesprophet" heißt und, dass alle Bilder sich bewegen. Nicht nur Fotos, sondern auch Gemälde. Es war wirklich erstaunlich wie viel man mit der Magie alles bewirken konnte.

Heute früh hatten Mrs. Cooper und ich die Zaubererbank Gringotts besucht. Gringotts war das große, weiße Gebäude in der Winkelgasse, das wir bis jetzt noch nicht betreten hatten und ich hatte mich über die seltsamen Gestalten in der Bank gewundert. Kobolde hatte Mrs. Cooper sie genannt. Wir waren zielstrebig auf einen Kobold zugelaufen und dann hatte Mrs. Cooper einen kleinen goldenen Schlüssel abgegeben und gesagt, dass ich gerne zu meinem Verließ wolle. Ich fand das ein wenig sehr seltsam, doch das war noch gar nichts im Vergleich zu der Fahrt in den unterirdischen Tunneln gewesen. Ich hatte mich vor Angst an den eisernen Griffen festgeklammert gehabt und die Luft angehalten. Achterbahnen hatte ich noch nie gemocht. Als wir am Verließ angekommen waren hatte ich noch ein wenig länger im Wagen gesessen und mir die schweißnassen Hände an der Hose abgewischt. Das Verließ war wirklich riesig und auch der beträchtliche Geldbetrag, der darin lag war nicht gerade klein.

Mrs. Cooper hatte mir erklärt, dass darin auch Geld wäre, das mir meine leiblichen Eltern gegeben hätten, zusammen mit dem von Tante Eileen. Immer noch reichlich überwältigt, hatte mir Mrs. Cooper einen Beutel in die Hand gedrückt und gesagt, dass ich mir etwas Geld für Hogwarts mitnehmen solle, damit ich mir auch dort etwas kaufen könne.

* * *

Ein Klopfen an der Tür ließ mich zusammenfahren und ich verkroch mich noch tiefer unter der Decke. Durch die Tür hörte ich Mrs. Coopers gedämpfte Stimme.

„Lucy? Du musst jetzt aufstehen. Ich warte unten auf dich."

Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte mir, dass es schon fast mittags war.

_Wie lange habe ich denn geschlafen? _

Müde schlug ich die Bettdecke zurück und kam langsam auf die Beine. Zehn Minuten später saß ich neben Mrs. Cooper am Tisch im Schankraum. Tom brachte mir mein Tägliches Toast und einen Becher Kürbissaft und Mrs. Cooper aß eine seltsam aussehende Suppe.

„Hast du gut geschlafen, Lucy Schatz?", fragte sie, während sie in ihrer Suppe rührte.

„Ja… nein… eigentlich weiß ich gar nicht mehr so genau, wann ich eingeschlafen bin…", sagte ich und knabberte an meinem Toast.

„Du bist bestimmt sehr aufgeregt", sagte Mrs. Cooper. „So weit ich mich erinnern kann, gab es bis jetzt noch nie eine Hexe, die vor der magischen Welt versteckt gehalten wurde. Bis auf Harry Potter natürlich, aber das ist ja auch eine ganz andere Geschichte…"

„Ich weiß", sagte ich. „Übrigens hatte der Tagesprophet gestern von ihm geschrieben. Sie sagen, dass er ein Lügner ist und, dass Dumbledore nur an dem Ministerium interessiert ist."

„Ja, das schreiben sie schon den ganzen Sommer über. Diese Rita Kimmkorn und diese anderen tollen Reporter… Glaub mir, du willst ihnen garantiert nie begegnen, aber… hmmm… nun ja, das wird sich bei deiner Situation wohl schwer vermeiden lassen… Ich werde sehen was ich tun kann…", sagte Mrs. Cooper ein wenig abwesend.

Ich aß mein Toast still weiter. Als wir fertig waren stand Mrs. Cooper auf und wies mich an ihr zu folgen. Ich folgte ihr in einen kleineren Raum mit einem Kamin. Erst beim zweiten hinsehen bemerkte ich den Wirt Tom, der neben meinen beiden Koffern und meiner Eule Athene stand. In seiner Hand hielt er einen Becher.

„Wir werden jetzt mit Flohpulver reisen", sagte Mrs. Cooper und ich lief mit zu Tom.

Ich sah beide fragend an und Mrs. Cooper nahm den Becher in die Hand.

„Du nimmst dir eine Prise Flohpulver in die Hand, stellst dich in den Kamin, sagt wo genau du hinreisen möchtest und wirfst das Pulver vor dich", erklärte Mrs. Cooper und gab mir meinen kleinen Koffer mit den Zaubertrankzutaten und den restlichen Schulsachen.

Unsicher nahm ich mir eine Prise von dem seltsamen Pulver und trat zaghaft auf den Kamin zu.

„Nur keine Angst", ermutigte mich Mrs. Cooper. „Du sagt einfach nur „Zu den drei Besen", aber du musst klar und deutlich reden."

Ich nickte und stellte mich in den Kamin. Ich räusperte mich kurz und sprach dann klar und deutlich: „Zu den drei Besen." Plötzlich loderten grüne Flammen auf und ich hätte beinahe den Koffer fallen gelassen. Dann ging alles sehr schnell und wenige Minuten später stand ich in einem leeren Schankraum. Doch es war nicht der Tropfende Kessel. Ich trat aus dem Kamin heraus und eine wohlproportionierte Frau kam auf mich zu. Bevor sie mich erreicht hatte erschien Mrs. Cooper mit meinem Schrankkoffer und Athene in der Hand im Kamin.

„Ah, Rosmerta", begrüßte sie die Frau. „Es ist doch okay, dass wir jetzt schon hier sind? Wir waren nämlich schon ein bisschen früher fertig."

„Keine Sorge, Mrs. Cooper", antwortete die Frau und sah mich an.

„Und du bist Miss Pince?", fragte sie und beäugte mich kritisch.

„Ähm… nein", sagte ich. Ihr abschätzender Blick hatte mir ganz und gar nicht gefallen. Als sie meine Worte hörte breitete sich ein entschuldigendes Lächeln über ihr Gesicht aus. „Ich bin Lucy Prince."

„Oh, da hatte ich wohl etwas verwechselt", lachte sie. „Ich dachte du wärst Madam Pinces Tochter. Sie ist die Bibliothekarin oben in Hogwarts – und unter uns, sie hat mich nie leiden können, weil ich immer die Angewohnheit hatte beim lesen in der Bibliothek einzuschlafen."

Ich lächelte sie an. „Das macht doch nichts."

„Ich bin Madam Rosmerta", sagte die Frau und lächelte zurück.

„Gut, wir müssen dann auch schon weiter", sagte Mrs. Cooper zu mir uns Madam Rosmerta.

„Komm an den Wochenenden mal hier vorbei", sagte Madam Rosmerta zum Abschied. „Du bekommst auch ein gratis Butterbier."

Ich nickte und dann liefen Mrs. Cooper und ich nach draußen auf die leere Straße. Für den September war es schon relativ warm und die Sonnenstrahlen fielen auf meine blauen Chucks. Plötzlich hielt ich beim laufen inne.

„Was ist denn Lucy?"

„Ich habe doch noch gar nicht meine Schuluniform an", stellte ich ein wenig erschrocken fest.

„Das ist nicht so schlimm", sagte Mrs. Cooper beruhigend. „Ich habe bei Minerva McGonagall nachgefragt und sie hat gesagt, dass es okay ist, wenn du deine Uniform erst trägst, wenn der Hut dich eingeteilt hat."

Ich schluckte. Die Auswahlzeremonie. Die hatte ich schon ganz vergessen gehabt…

Am Ende der Straße wartete eine große, schlanke Hexe mit einem strengen Dutt auf uns. Ich wusste gleich, dass sie nicht der Typ Lehrer war, der im Unterricht zu Scherzen aufgelegt war. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl folgte ich Mrs. Cooper und hoffte, dass sie sich jetzt nicht gleich in Luft auflösen würde.

„Hallo Miss Prince", begrüßte mich die Frau. „Ich bin die Stellvertretende Schulleiterin Minerva McGonagall."

„Hallo", sagte ich und schüttelte die kühle Hand der Frau.

„Hallo Mrs. Cooper", begrüßte Minerva McGonagall meine Begleiterin.

Mrs. Cooper bedachte sie mit einem warmen Lächeln.

„Ich hoffe, dass sie noch nicht lange auf uns gewartet haben?"

„Aber nein, ich bin auch gerade eben erst hier angekommen", antwortete Minerva McGonagall. „Können wir jetzt losgehen?"

Mrs. Cooper nickte und wir setzten uns in Bewegung. Nach zwei Minuten hatten wir das Dorf hinter uns gelassen und waren an einer Weggabelung angekommen. Die Richtung in die wir liefen führte nach „Hogwarts". Wir kamen an einem Wald vorbei und als wir um die Ecke bogen sah ich auf einmal ein riesiges Schloss vor uns. Staunend blieb ich stehen und betrachtete es genauer. Es war wirklich riesig und hatte sehr viele Türme und Erker. Als ich das Schloss fertig bestaunt hatte setzten wir unseren Weg fort.

„Die Erstklässer werden eigentlich immer über den See zum Schloss gefahren, doch wir haben uns gedacht, dass es einfacher ist, wenn wir zu Fuß nach Hogwarts laufen. So siehst du auch mehr von der Gegend und kennst auch schon den Weg nach Hogsmead", brach Minerva McGonagall plötzlich das Schweigen.

Ich nickte und folgte ihr schweigend weiter.

* * *

Dunkel ragte Hogwarts vor mir auf. Ich folgte Minerva McGonagall durch das Schlossportal und trat in die größte Eingangshalle, die ich je gesehen hatte. Wir bogen nach rechts ab und liefen durch leere, lange Korridore. Nach einiger Zeit kamen wir vor einem riesigen, steinernen Vogel an.

„Zuckerguss", sagte Minerva McGonagall und plötzlich begann sich die Statue zu bewegen und gab den Weg auf eine Treppe frei.

Mrs. Cooper und ich folgten Minerva McGonagall die Treppe nach oben. Vor einer Tür angekommen blieb sie stehen.

„Dort drinnen wirst du gleich vier Leute treffen", sagte Minerva McGonagall. „Nicht das du dich erschrickst."

Ich nickte und sie öffnete die Tür. Im Raum war es hell. Gegenüber von der Tür stand ein Schreibtisch, um den vier Leute standen. Der Älteste von ihnen stand hinter dem Schreibtisch und hatte einen langen weißen Bart und eine Brille mit halbmondförmigen Gläsern. Vor dem Schreibtisch standen eine Frau und zwei Männer (einer der Männer war wirklich klein gewachsen). Da sie mit dem Rücken zu uns standen drehten sie sich um, als der weißbärtige Mann sagte: „Da sind sie ja, Miss Prince."

Der Erste, der sich sofort umdrehte war einer der beiden Männer. Er war jünger, als alle anderen im Raum und hatte schulterlange, glatte, schwarze Haare. Als er mich sah huschte für einen kurzen Moment etwas über sein Gesicht, doch ich konnte nicht genau sagen, was es war. War es Misstrauen oder Erstaunen gewesen oder war ihm etwas eingefallen, das er noch unbedingt machen musste?

„Hallo", sagte ich etwas spät.

„Hallo, ich bin Albus Dumbledore, der Schulleiter von Hogwarts", begrüßte mich der Mann mit dem langen Bart und kam hinter dem Schreibtisch hervor.

Der andere Mann kam auch auf mich zu. Er ging allen Anwesenden ungefähr bis zur Hüfte und hatte eine quiekende Stimme.

„Herzlich Willkommen in Hogwarts, Miss Prince. Ich bin Professor Flitwick und der Leiter von Ravenclaw", sagte er und schüttelte meine Hand.

„Und ich bin Professor Sprout und die Leiterin von Hufflepuff. Hoffentlich werden sie hier eine schöne Zeit haben, Miss Prince", sagte die Frau.

Sie war etwas rundlich und hatte kurzes gelocktes Haar. Ich fand sie sofort symphatisch.

„Ich bin Professor Snape", sagte der große junge Mann, der mich bereits ausgiebig gemustert hatte mit überraschend tiefer Stimme. „Leiter von Slytherin. Ich hoffe, dass sie mehr Interesse am Unterricht zeigen werden, als gewisse andere Schüler in ihrem Alter."

Ich blickte unschlüssig zu Mrs. Cooper, doch diese zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Mich kennen sie ja bereits schon", sagte Minerva McGonagall, die einen seltsamen alten Hut und einen kleinen dreibeinigen Stuhl in der Hand hielt. „Ich bin Professor McGonagall und die Leiterin vom Hause Gryffindor und außerdem die Stellvertretende Schulleiterin."

Sie stellte den Stuhl ab und sah mich auffordernd an.

„Soll ich mich jetzt auf den Stuhl setzen?", fragte ich.

Prof. McGonagall nickte, doch ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Wird der Stuhl mein Gewicht überhaupt aushalten?", fragte ich leise.

Professor Sprout lächelte belustigt und Professor Snape ließ ein Schnauben hören.

„Natürlich", sagte Prof. McGonagall deren Mundwinkel verräterisch zuckten.

Vorsichtig ließ ich mich auf dem kleinen Stuhl nieder (es war offensichtlich, dass er für jüngere Schüler gedacht war). Nervös blickte ich die Lehrer und Mrs. Cooper an, die gespannt auf den Hut sahen, der mir gerade in diesem Moment aufgesetzt wurde. Er passte mir fast wie angegossen und plötzlich hörte ich den Hut in meinem Kopf sprechen. Es war ein wirklich sonderbares Gefühl und ich zuckte zusammen.

„Oh, wer bist du denn?", fragte die Stimme des Hutes in meinem Kopf. „Du bist aber schon ziemlich alt, um für ein Haus ausgesucht zu werden… Aber bei deiner Vergangenheit… Ich verstehe, ich verstehe… Schwere Kindheit und dann auch noch die Eltern… Und diese Frage in deinem Kopf, wer sie waren… Hmmm… Aber ich sehe in deiner Zukunft Tapferkeit, die du beweisen wirst… und einen unstillbaren Wissensdurst, den Drang danach deine wahren Eltern zu finden… Ah, ich glaube, ich weiß es!"

Mrs. Cooper erzählte mir später, dass ich ein sehr gequältes Gesicht in diesen paar Sekunden gemacht hatte, bevor der Hut das Haus verkündete: „Gryffindor!"

Ich atmete erleichtert aus und bemerkte erst da, dass ich die Luft angehalten hatte. Mrs. Cooper lächelte mich erfreut an und Prof. McGonagalls Lippen verzogen sich auch zu einer Art Lächeln. Der alte Mann mit dem langen Bart sah sehr zufrieden aus und Prof. Sprout und Prof. Flitwick beglückwünschten mich. Der einzige, dessen Gesichtsausdruck sich gar nicht verändert hatte war der von Prof. Snape. Mit einem kühlen Blick starrte er den Sprechenden Hut an, so als hätte es ihm gar nicht gefallen, was dieser gerade gesagt hatte.

„Professor McGonagall wird dich jetzt ein wenig im Schloss herumführen und so viele Fragen wie möglich versuchen zu beantworten", sagte der alte Mann und ich erinnerte mich wieder an seinen Namen. Dumbledore oder so ähnlich.

„Und ich werde mich jetzt auch wieder auf den Heimweg machen. Aber vorher werde ich Madam Malkin noch dein Haus mitteilen, damit sie die Uniform noch vor dem Fest liefern kann", sagte Mrs. Cooper und ich hatte plötzlich das Bedürfnis aufzuspringen.

„Sie wollen schon gehen?", fragte ich und mir wurde plötzlich klar, dass man meine Traurigkeit darüber aus meiner Stimme heraushören konnte.

„Ja, ich habe leider nicht für immer Urlaub bekommen", sagte Mrs. Cooper und ein strahlendes Lächeln breitete sich wieder auf ihrem Gesicht aus. „Aber wir werden uns in den Ferien wieder sehen. Und du kannst mir Briefe schreiben. Athene wird mich schon finden."

Trotz ihren tröstenden Worten wollte die Traurigkeit nicht so schnell vergehen. Mein Magen fühlte sich flau an und meine Hände fingen leicht an zu zittern. Mrs. Cooper würde mich allein lassen. Allein bei all diesen fremden Menschen.

„Auf wieder sehen, Lucy", sagte Mrs. Cooper und umarmte mich. „Vergiss mir nicht zu schrieben. Ich warte auf deine Briefe."

Und mit diesen Worten verließ sie das Büro. Ich war so sprachlos, dass ich nur ein geflüstertes „Wiedersehen" herausbrachte.

„So Miss Prince", sagte Prof. McGonagall und öffnete die Tür. „Dann wollen wir mal anfangen."

Ich nickte und folgte ihr zur Treppe. Auf meinem Rücken spürte ich die neugierigen Blicke der anderen, bis sich die Tür schloss. Schweigend folgte ich Prof. McGonagall die Treppe herunter und den Flur entlang. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ich mich traute wieder etwas zu sagen.

„Ist dieser Prof. Snape immer so?", fragte ich leise.

„Ja, er ist immer so merkwürdig und am Liebsten zieht er den Gryffindors Hauspunkte ab, also passen sie bei ihm besser auf", sagte Professor McGonagall und ich sah sie irritiert an.

„Hauspunkte?", fragte ich.

„Oh… natürlich können sie davon noch nichts wissen", sagte sie und wir erreichten wieder die Eingangshalle. Gegenüber der Eingangstür war noch einmal so eine riesige Tür. Prof. McGonagall öffnete sie und ich trat in eine riesige Halle. Sie war so riesig, dass sie keine Decke zu haben schien und viele Kerzen flogen in der Luft, die die Halle abends wahrscheinlich beleuchteten. In der Mitte der Halle standen vier riesige Tische, die fast so lang waren, wie die Halle selbst und am anderen Ende der Halle stand ein Tisch quer auf einer Erhöhung. Fasziniert blickte ich mich um.

„Hat diese Halle keine Decke?", fragte ich mit dem Blick nach oben, wo graue Wolken den Himmel bedeckten.

„Doch, aber sie wurde so verzaubert, dass sie so wie der Himmel draußen aussieht", erwiderte Prof. McGonagall.

„Cool", sagte ich und drehte mich zu ihr um. Wieder hielt ich den Atem an, als ich auf vier riesige Sanduhren sah. Sie trugen je die Namen der vier Häuser.

„Hier kann man im Verlauf des Schuljahres die Anzahl der Hauspunkte für jedes der vier Häuser sehen", erklärte Prof. McGonagall „Jetzt sind sie noch leer, aber im Verlauf der ersten Woche kannst du schon sehen, wie sie sich anfangen zu füllen."

„Und wofür bekommt man Hauspunkte?", fragte ich interessiert.

„Man bekommt sie, wenn man gut im Unterricht mitarbeitet und gute Leistungen zeigt. Oder wenn man sich an die Schulregeln hält. Sollte man sich jedoch nicht an die Regeln halten oder im Unterricht stören können einem die Lehrer und Vertrauensschüler Hauspunkte abziehen. Am Ende des Jahres kann dann das Haus mit den Meisten Punkten den Hauspokal gewinnen."

Ich nickte und Prof. McGonagall hielt es für an der Zeit mich weiter herumzuführen. Wir verließen die riesige Halle und auch die Eingangshalle und traten nach Draußen. Ein kühler Wind fegte über das Schlossgelände, doch Prof. McGonagall schritt ohne zu zögern weiter. Wir liefen den Weg, den wir gekommen waren ein Stück zurück und bogen dann nach links. Neben dem Schloss sah ich große Gewächshäuser.

„Das sind die Gewächshäuser", sagte Prof. McGonagall. „Hier findet Kräuterkunde bei Professor Sprout statt."

Ich bestaunte interessiert die Häuser, durch deren Scheibe man jedoch kaum etwas von den Pflanzen im Inneren sehen konnte. Wir liefen weiter einen Hügel hinunter und kamen an einer alten Hütte an.

„Das ist Professor Hagrids Hütte", sagte Prof. McGonagall und deutete auf das eher schäbige Haus. Allerdings musste ich zugeben, dass es sehr gemütlich aussah. „Er ist Wildhüter, Hüter der Schlüssel von Hogwarts, unterrichtet Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und ist gerade… abwesend."

Ich nickte und überhörte ihr stocken einfach. Wir liefen weiter über das Gelände von Hogwarts und ich erfuhr vom Verbotenen Wald und, dass ich dort nie hingehen durfte, vom Riesenkraken im See und vom Eulenturm, wo mich Athene freudig begrüßte. Am Ende standen wir wieder in der Eingangshalle.

„So", sagte Prof. McGonagall und lächelte mich an. Zumindest war es die Andeutung eines Lächelns. „Jetzt hast du schon fast alles gesehen, bis auf das Schloss, aber das macht nichts, weil einer der Vertrauensschüler sich um dich kümmern wird. Ihr habt fast immer denselben Unterricht. Jetzt werde ich dich zum Gryffindorturm bringen und dir schon einmal alles Wichtige zeigen."

Ich nickte und folgte ihr durch die endlos langen Flure. Fünf Minuten später kamen wir vor einem Portrait an. Es war etwas größer als ich und zeigte eine etwas rundlichere Frau in einem rosanen Kleid. Wie alle anderen Portraits und Bilder bewegte sich auch dieses (wie ich schon festgestellt hatte).

„Das ist das Portrait der Fetten Dame und der Eingang zum Turm", erklärte mich Prof. McGonagall. „Nur die Gryffindors wissen davon und du solltest es auch nicht überall herumposaunen."

Ich nickte und das Portrait begann plötzlich zu sprechen, was mich unwillkürlich zusammenzucken ließ.

„Passwort?", fragte die Frau und ich blickte verunsichert zu Prof. McGonagall.

„_Mimbulus mimbeltonia_", sagte sie und das Portrait schwang plötzlich wie eine Tür auf und gab den Weg in einen weiteren Raum frei.

Der Raum war komplett in rot. Die Wände waren rot und der Teppich und die Sessel. Aber die Farbe war nicht aufdringlich und aggressiv, sondern sie ließ den Raum sehr gemütlich wirken, fast schon wie als wäre man zuhause.

_Waren meine Eltern vielleicht auch in diesem Haus?_, fragte ich mich plötzlich und ein seltsames Gewicht legte sich auf meine Brust.

„Das hier ist der Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Hier machen die Schüler ihre Hausaufgaben, spielen und unterhalten sich – du wirst dich hier bestimmt schnell einleben", sagte sie und wies mit ihrer Hand auf ein schwarzes Brett an der Wand uns gegenüber. „Hier stehen immer die Wochenenden dran, an denen die Schüler nach Hogsmead dürfen und wichtige Ankündigungen."

Ich nickte und folgte ihr einmal quer durch den Raum zu zwei sich gegenüberliegenden Wendeltreppen.

„Die Rechte Treppe führt zu den Schlafsälen der Mädchen und die linke zu den der Jungs", erklärte mir Prof. McGonagall und ich folgte ihr die rechte Treppe nach oben.

Wir liefen eine Weile, bis Prof. McGonagall plötzlich vor einer Tür stehen blieb und ich aufpassen musste, um nicht gegen sie zu laufen. Ein Schild an der Tür besagte, dass hier die Mädchen aus dem Fünften Jahr schliefen. Prof. McGonagall öffnete die Tür und wir betraten einen runden Raum mit fünf Himmelbetten. In der Mitte des Raums stand ein Ofen und der Raum hatte hohe Fenster, die im Sommer bestimmt viel Licht hereinließen. Vor einem der Betten entdeckte ich meine Koffer. Ich lief auf sie zu und dieses Mal war es Prof. McGonagall, die mir folgte.

„Das ist das Zimmer von Miss Brown, Miss Patil, Miss Granger und Miss Adams. Sie werden sich hier bestimmt wohlfühlen", sagte Prof. McGonagall und ich nickte. Hoffentlich hatte sie Recht.

„Oh", sagte ich, als hinter mir ein Plop ertönte und eine seltsame kleine Gestallt mit einem Bündel im Arm erschien.

Ich betrachtete die Gestallt genauer und stellte fest, dass ihre Augen und Ohren erstaunlich groß für sie waren. Außerdem trug sie eine Art Geschirrspültuch als Kleid umgewickelt und hatte leicht Blutunterlaufene Augen.

„Danke Winky", sagte Prof. McGonagall und nahm der Gestallt das Bündel aus der Hand, worauf diese sofort wieder verschwand.

„Was war das?", fragte ich, als das Wesen weg war.

„Das ist eine Hauselfe, sie arbeitet für Hogwarts", sagte Prof. McGonagall und überreichte mir das Bündel. „Deine Schuluniform ist angekommen."

Ich packte es aus und sah eine rote Krawatte, einen roten Schal und noch viel mehr mit roten Streifen oder Wappen.

„Bestimmt willst du deine Sachen jetzt schon einmal anprobieren und auch schon mal deine Koffer auspacken", sie deutete auf eine Kommode. „Um acht Uhr treffen sich alle Schüler und Lehrer in der Großen Halle und ich würde dich dann um viertel vor acht abholen, wenn das für dich okay ist?"

„Ja, danke", sagte ich und Prof. McGonagall nickte mir noch einmal zu, bevor sie mich im Gryffindor Turm alleine zurückließ.

* * *

In den drei Stunden, in denen ich alleine gewesen war hatte ich mir den Gryffindor Turm genauer angesehen. Ich war die ganze Wendeltreppe der Mädchen nach oben gelaufen und hatte festgestellt, dass es für jedes Jahr je drei Schlafräume gab, deren Schilder sich durch bestimmte Zeichen unterschieden. Aber alle sahen gleich aus, wie ich feststellte. Ich war dann zurück in meinen Schlafraum zurückgekehrt und hatte meine Koffer angefangen auszupacken. Danach hatte ich meine Schuluniform anprobiert und sie dann auch angezogen, weil ich sie wahrscheinlich für später brauchte. Als ich mich vor dem Spiegel von allen Seiten betrachtete fiel mir plötzlich eine etwas unscheinbare Tür auf, die ich vorher noch nicht gesehen hatte. Ich hatte sie geöffnet und festgestellt, dass es sich um ein Badezimmer mit einer Badewanne, einer Dusche, zwei Waschbecken und einer Toilette handelte.

Ich hatte auch dort meine Sachen verteilt und mich dann mit einem meiner Schulbücher in den Gemeinschaftsraum gesetzt und angefangen ein bisschen darin zu lesen. Die Zeit verging wie im Flug und Prof. McGonagall hätte auch fünf Minuten später anklopfen können, mir wäre es nicht weniger vorgekommen. Mit klopfenden Herzen legte ich mein Buch weg und folgte ihr durch das Portraitloch auf den Flur hinaus. Vorher war ich ziemlich ruhig gewesen, doch jetzt wurde mir ganz schlecht, wenn ich daran dachte, dass ich gleich in eine riesige Halle mit tausenden Leuten sitzen würde, die ich nicht kannte. Sie würden bestimmt viele Fragen stellen.

„Ist alles okay mit ihnen, Miss Prince?", fragte Prof. McGonagall besorgt, als wir die Tür zur Großen Halle erreicht hatten.

Ich versuchte zu nicken, doch es sah wohl eher wie ein Zittern aus.

„Sie sehen nicht gut aus", stellte Prof. McGonagall fest und musterte mich immer noch ein wenig besorgt. „Wenn sie wollen kann ich Prof. Dumbledore darum bitten, dass er sie nicht öffentlich der ganzen Schule vorstellt – wenn ihnen das peinlich ist."

Dieses Mal brachte ich schon ein besseres Nicken zustande.

„Nur keine Angst", sagte sie, als sie dir Tür zur Großen Halle öffnete und mich hereinführte. „Niemand wird ihnen hier etwas tun."

„A-Aber Professor", sagte ich und meine Stimme hörte sich merkwürdig kratzig an. „Was ist wenn jemand fragt, warum ich erst jetzt hier anfange?"

„Lassen sie das nur meine Sorge sein", sagte Prof. McGonagall und lief einmal quer ans Ende der Großen Halle zu den anderen Lehrern, die schon am Tisch platz genommen hatten.

Unschlüssig stand ich so noch einige Minuten herum, bis die ersten Schüler eintrafen und sich an ihre Tische setzen. Ich entscheid mich für einen unauffälligen Platz ganz am Ende des Tisches und wartete.

Mit der Zeit kamen immer mehr Schüler und die Halle füllte sich erstaunlich schnell. Zehn Minuten später waren alle da. Nur noch sechs Schüler betraten noch schnell die Halle. Das eine war ein merkwürdig verträumt aussehendes Mädchen mit blonden Haaren, ein Mädchen mit braunen eher ungebändigten Haaren, ein Mädchen mit roten Haaren und drei Jungen, die ungefähr in meinem alter waren. Der eine sah etwas schüchtern aus und trug eine eher zerknitterte Schuluniform, der andere trug eine Brille und hatte dunkle Haare und der dritte hatte rote Haare und war ziemlich groß und dünn. Bis auf das blonde Mädchen setzten sie sich alle an den Gryffindortisch und ich blickte nervös auf meinen Teller. Die anderen Schüler an diesem Tisch hatten mich noch nicht richtig wahrgenommen und ich hielt es für besser sie nicht auch noch extra auf mich aufmerksam zu machen.


End file.
